


Throw Yourself Away

by A corner for Tim Riggins and his ladies (Dareia), fleurlb



Category: Friday Night Lights
Genre: Angst, F/M, Family, Hurt/Comfort, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-25
Updated: 2014-05-25
Packaged: 2018-01-26 12:46:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 31,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1688849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dareia/pseuds/A%20corner%20for%20Tim%20Riggins%20and%20his%20ladies, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleurlb/pseuds/fleurlb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Julie has a secret what no one knows. Post FNL. My first fanfic ever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Leave Out All The Rest

Tim was standing next to his truck staring at the empty field. It was more than four long years he's been in Dillon. He didn't tell anybody he was back. He wanted some private moment for himself so he can get ready for people staring at him, asking about university, his injury etc. He needed time to get ready to face his past and her. That's why he went to the field, the only place he could think. As he was walking down, he saw a little boy with a ball in his hands yelling tacks and running. He smiled at the image. It was like watching himself many years ago. The boy entered the goal line, jumping up and down and screaming TOUCH DOOOOOOOWN. Tim laughed and the boy turn around as he realized somebody was there. His mouth fell to an „o", Tim could tell he was surprised see somebody there. Then the boy started to run where he stood and shouting his name. He almost hit him as he grabed his left leg like he couldn't believe it was really him.

„You really are Tim Riggins?" He asked with curiousity in his big green eyes, while he still haven't let go of his leg. Tim nodded slowly. Something was in that little kid what reminded him of somebody but he couldn't put his fingers on it. His brown hair, his eyes, the way he spoke…

„You are the best ever. I wanna be you. Wanna be a fullback." He said as he let go his leg.

„Is that so?"

„Yeah." He smirked tryin' to play cool.

„Why?"

„I wanna hurt people." He answered in a serious tone. Tim could see hurt and sadness in his eyes, it was like looking in a mirror. He nodded slowly, staring at the empty field in front of them.

„J.T. come on! We've gotta go." Tim turned around and see the tall blonde. He grinned at her.

„Riggins, is that you?" She asked almost shocked.

„Yeah, that's him." answered the boy proudly.

„Hi, Tyra." He greated her with a lazy smirk.

„Didn't know you were coming." She said stopping in front of him.

„Nobody did." He shrugged.

„So how are you?" She asked.

„Fine."

„Your leg?" Here we go, he thought. Instead of answering he just smirked again.

„Whatever. Come on, J.T."

„Wait. Can you sign my ball?"

„Sure." He took the ball from the boy hand and Tyra gave him a pen.

„Thank you!" He smiled at him. „Do you think you can teach me some things?"

„We'll talk about it."

„Cool." He said excited.

„Okay, but not now." Tyra said as she started to pull away the boy.

„See ya, Tim Riggins." He waved as they left.

Julie sat on the couch, correcting tests. She didn't know what should she do laugh or cry when she read some of the answers. Like what the name is of the main charachter of Pride and prejudice and the answer is Keira Knightley. And she supposed to teach something for these children. She heard the door opening. She pulled the papers away from her lap.

„Mom, mom, you just won't believe what happened!" J.T. yelled as he throw himself at her.

„Try me." She said as she waved at Tyra.

„I've gotta go. See you later guys." Tyra said as she placed a kiss on J.T.'s cheek.

„Tell Landry, I'm still wating for him to buy me a new glass set." She yelled after her laughing. She turned back her attention to the little boy on her lap. „So what's happened?"

„Figure who I met."

„Hmm… The Pope."

„Not even close, way better." He said with wide smile on his face as Julie's stomach clenched. It wasn't like much people could make her son so excited.

„I don't know buddy, tell me." She asked afraid of hear the answer.

„Tim Riggins." J.T. yelled happily throwing his arms in the air and for a moment Julie truly thought she's going to pass out. „Look, he even signed my ball. And he told me he can teach me some things."

Julie swallowed hard trying to keep herself as calm as she can.

„That's great, sweetie. Why don't you go and wash your hand so we can eat?"

Julie went to the kitchen. She felt like she was drunk and the world was spinning with her. She tried not to cry because she didn't want to scare her son. She needed some time to figure out what to do. She had to think. Julie picked up the phone.

„Hey, mom! It's me. No, everything is okay. I was just wondering if J.T. could stay over at you tonight. It's just I've got tones of papers and I'm pretty tired and probably will work all night. Thanks, mom."

She put down the phone and felt her eyes burning from tears when J.T. stopped next to her.

„Mom, are you cryin'?" He asked worried.

„No, honey. You know how I am with onion." She answered with a fake smile on her face. He smirked and she thought every movement, every inch of her little boy screamed who his father is. Sometimes she wondered how can nobody realize the truth. She was just 17. When she realized she got pregnant he was already gone without a word, not even a note. She told everybody it was just a random guy, she didn't even know his name and they seem to believe her, which actually wasn't such a big surprise. She did some unbelievable things back then. She didn't even think about the name. It was obvious and she even got a great explanation what everybody accepted. Jason because as she said Jason Street's also got a baby almost as early as she and cause he was a fighter and Timothy because, well because they were best friends and she liked it. Nobody suspected anything.

„Mom, are you okay?" She completely lost in her thoughts.

„Yep. What do you think about you spend the night at grandies'?

„Cool." He answered happily, running in his room, packing his stuff.

She stood leaning against the counter. She felt numb, memories running threw her mind. They were together more than a half year. Though nobody knew about it. It was easier that way. They didn't have to deal with her father, with her mother, with the town. It was just him and her. Just Julie and Tim. She still remembered how much she wanted to be with him but he always said they should've wait, they didn't have to hurry. Until one night after they won the State again he gave in. That was the perfect night. He told her he loved her more than his own life. She felt complete. She wanted to tell her parents about their love, wanted to tell everybody how wrong they were about Tim Riggins. That was until she woke up alone and within an hour her whole life fell into pieces. Billy told her Tim moved to their father until university begin. She felt crashed. She didn't understand what happened. She called him but he was a complete jerk like he didn't care at all. She felt betrayed. She cried herself to sleep everynight until she realized she's pregnant. Then everything's changed. She told herself she gotta be strong for that little life in her. What Tim's done to her got nothing to do with the baby. The funny thing was she thought she would die without the baby. Nobody knew about her sorrow, how lonely she was but her life got a meaning again. And she was right. It was hard and sure, her parents freaked out and people stared at her, called her slut but it's worth it cause she's got somebody to live for.


	2. Ice Cream

After their dinner Julie and J.T. were on their way to Julie's parents. She saw the familiar old black truck in front of her parents' house and a tall figure standing near the door, talking to Tami. Suddenly, she felt weak. She wasn't ready to meet him, so she turned to her son.

"Do you wanna have an ice cream?" she asked, praying that J.T. hadn't seen the man.

"Is that Tim Riggins?" he asked, excited.

"I don't know," she lied. She would recognize him from millions of miles. "So what about that ice cream?"

All she wanted to do was get away. However, she also knew J.T. wouldn't miss a chance to meet Tim again. Tim was like an idol for J.T. It broke her heart every time her son spoke about Tim like he was some kind of god.

She didn't even know how or why her son loved Tim so much. He just always had, ever since he watched college games with Eric on ESPN. Tim Riggins was always his #1.

"Tim Riggins is better than ice cream," he laughed.

"Yeah, he is," Julie muttered to herself as she stopped the car.

FLASHBACK 

Tim and Julie sat on the hood of his truck, eating ice cream and talking about their days. Mostly, though, Julie spoke and Tim listened. He adored listening to her stories. She was a great story teller and always made him laugh. 

"And you won't believe what Susan said," Julie looked at him to see if he was even paying attention to her story about the fight between two girls on her dance team. Of course he was. 

He always did. He watched every move she made. Most of the time, he watched her so intensely that she couldn't stop herself from blushing. 

"She said Nicole was fat. And then all hell broke loose. They almost killed each other." 

Julie laughed at how ridiculous it sounded, fighting about their weight. Though she also knew it was really about some guy, but still.

He smirked as he tried to imagine the catfight between the girls. Julie looked at him like she knew exactly what he was thinking and then punched his shoulder, knocking his ice cream onto his chest. 

"Damn," he cursed. 

"Let me take care of it," Julie said with a wide smile on her face.

He knew that smile. Something nasty was in that pretty head of hers and he would need to use all of his strength again to avoid doing something stupid. 

She put her hands on his shoulder and started to push him back so he was laying now and she was on the top of him. Damn girl, she's gonna be the death of me, he thought. 

She started to lick off the ice cream from his chest. 

"Jules…" he groaned in a low, husky voice. Julie continued the torture with a bright smile on her face. 

"You wanna know a secret?" she whispered in his ear. He could feel her breath on his neck. He smirked. Of course he wanted to know. He wanted to know everything about Julie Taylor. 

"I like you even more than ice cream," she giggled. 

"Is that right?" 

"Yep. I only lie for you, never to you," she said as she turned her face to meet his lips. 

FLASHBACK END 

J.T. hopped out of the car as soon as it stopped. Julie took a deep breath and followed him. Her heart was pounding in her chest so strong, she thought she was going to have a heart attack.

She stopped for a minute as she saw J.T. throwing himself on Tim. She felt the tears in her eyes again, but she took another deep breath and told herself she could do it.

When she looked at her mother's face, Julie knew her secret was no longer a secret. Tami stood in the door, watching Tim and J.T. like she had seen a ghost.

"Hey, Mom," she said, trying to look normal.

"Hey, Jules," Tim greeted her while Tami stood silently, watching with wide eyes from the doorway.

"J.T. give me a kiss and go, find Gracie Bell." Julie turned to her son in an attempt to avoid looking at Tim.

"But Mom…" J.T. pleaded.

"Now, J.T," she said as she gave him a quick kiss and pulled him toward Tami.

"I'll pick him up tomorrow, Mom. Night."

Tami just nodded and took J.T. into the house.

Julie practically ran to her car. Tim followed, calling out her name. Julie silently thanked God that Tami and J.T. were in the house, so nobody saw them.

"Jules, stop," Tim called after her again.

"What do you want?" she hissed, her heart pounding in her ears.

For a moment, she thought he wasn't going to say anything. He was just standing there, staring at her with those huge puppy dog eyes. She could feel herself blushing. Damn him and his stupid eyes, she thought.

She felt like she was 17 again; whatever he wanted, she would give him. Of course things had changed, and they were both adults. Besides, she had a son and she won't let anyone hurt him, not even Tim.

"What's his name?" Tim blurted out.

"What's whose name?" she asked, irritated. He already knew J.T.'s name. What was he talking about?

"Your husband."

So that's what this is about, thought Julie. She couldn't believe he'd returned after more than four years and that was all he could come up with.

He'd been always jealous type and the same was true for her, too. He said he'd like to beat every guy who went near her.

Once, poor Matt ended up with pretty badly bruised, just because Tim thought he wanted to get back together with Julie. (Which Matt had wanted, but Julie only had eyes for #33.)

Julie's own jealousy got her into a fight with a rally girl in the middle of the cafeteria just because the girl had said she'd had sex with Tim.

Of course, nobody knew why Tim hurt Matt or why Julie fought that girl. About Tim, everybody thought he'd had a bad day and about Julie… Her parents thought it was just another attempt to get their attention.

"What about it's noneofyourbusiness?" she got in the car and shut the door.

I'm not gonna play this, she thought. She wasn't the only one who could get hurt this time. There was J.T., too. She had to be careful. She had to think about J.T.


	3. You Can't Break A Broken Heart

Tim was riding around town aimlessly. Earlier, he'd gone to the Taylors' house, just to say hi. They were like family and he missed them. Mrs. Coach was very happy to see him and even invited him for dinner the next day.

And then Julie showed up, with the boy he'd met before on the field and Tim was shocked. He couldn't believe she was a mom. She'd always talked about leaving Dillon after she was graduated from high school but there she was, still in Dillon, with a son. It was his worst nightmare: he'd lost her forever.

Of course he had always known that she would move on, but he hadn't thought she would already have a family. He couldn't stand the thought of another man touching her, or that she loved someone else.

Probably that was what Billy wanted to tell him years ago. But he hadn't wanted to listen. Tim hadn't wanted to know what happened with Julie because even just hearing her name killed him.

When he had decided to come back, he'd thought maybe there was still a chance for them. What the hell was he thinking? Who was he kidding?

Julie was the smartest, the nicest and the most beautiful girl he had ever known. She was caring, she had a great sense of humor and so many other good qualities, he couldn't even name them all. She was simply perfect. Of course, she had found someone. A man who deserved her love more than he ever would.

Tim stopped the truck in front of a bar. He hadn't drunk much since he was with Julie, only a few beers occasionally. But now he needed alcohol to wash away his pain and every thought. He just wanted to drink until he passed out.

As he entered the bar, he saw her sitting at the counter. What was Julie doing in a bar in the middle of the night? She turned toward him and his heart broke in pieces. She looked misarable. Her eyes were full of hurt and anger.

"Hey, look who's here," she laughed bitterly. She was definitely drunk. She could barely speak.

"My second favourite fullback. Sorry Timmy boy, you can't be the first. My son has stolen your place."

He didn't know how to react. He just stood there and stared at her. She was so bitter, with so much sorrow in her eyes. She was nothing like the Julie he remembered.

"Jules," he said, but then he didn't know how to continue. He had so much to say but he didn't know how to start.

"Don't Jules me," she said with loathing in her voice. "Only family and friends can call me that and you're not either."

Her voice rose as she moved closer to him. "Family and friends are always there for you no matter what."

"I'll take you home." He knew there was no point in trying to talk to her now.

She was so drunk she wouldn't even remember tomorrow. He took her arm and started to pull her out.

"Don't touch me," she hissed at him. She pulled away from his hand as they walked out the door to the parking lot.

"Don't you dare touch me. Don't you dare come here and pretend you care 'cause you don't," she said as she stopped walking.

"You're big Tim Riggins, right? You don't give a shit. You weren't here when I needed you. You weren't here when I was scared to death and you weren't here when I was alone and everybody called me names and stared and pointed at me. Where the hell were you then?! Where?!"

She started to hit him. Her whole body shook with anger as she continued yelling at him. Tim didn't understand what was happening. She had a family, a beautiful boy, a husband...a great life, just like her parents.

"You left me alone when I needed you the most. Where were you? Tell me," she hit him again and again and he let her.

He deserved it. He deserved it for causing her so much pain, for leaving her alone.

"I hate you," she said as she punched him and cried.

She totally lost it. Her small hands pushed against his chest. Unsure if it was the right thing, he reached out to steady her, wrapping his arms around her and hoping he could just make it all stop.

"I hate you so much," she sobbed into his chest, still giving him little punches.

It was like a knife to his heart. She hated him. She meant it. He could see it in her eyes. Although she couldn't hate him more than he hated himself. How could he have done this to her?

The punches became weaker and weaker just like her voice.

Tim waited a few minutes until he thought she wouldn't fight back, lifted her in his arms and carried her to the truck. She just kept saying she hated him like there were no other words she could say. He put her in the truck.

"Jules, where do you live?" he asked as he got in the truck.

"You don't have to know," she mumbled.

"I just wanna take you home, Taylor."

After ten minutes of pleading, she finally gave him the address. Tim was relieved she fell asleep after that. He couldn't take how she just kept saying how much she hated him.

A short drive later, Tim stopped the car in front of the little house. He pulled out the keys from Julie's pocket and took her in his arms again.

He didn't see any other car in front of the house. He wondered where her husband was. Was it possible that she had gotten divorced? Probably not. No man in the world would leave Julie Taylor alone. Except him.

Tim opened the door and headed to where he thought the bedroom would be. He put her on the bed and pulled off her shoes.

It was like that night everything had started. The party, drunk Jules, that Riley kid, the Coach… Millions of memories ran through his mind as he sat down and watched her sleep.

FLASHBACK

Tim was laying on the bed of his hotel room, Julie's head on his shoulder. He loved to watching her sleep. She was like an angel with the blonde hair curving around her face. So peaceful, so beautiful. 

After they won State again, he decided it was time to make the big step and spend the night together. He was nervous about it but Julie wasn't. When he told her he was ready (Julie was ready a long long time ago and she kept pleading him, but he didn't want to rush anything) she was like a little girl under the Christmas tree.

He didn't exactly know how Julie had managed to get away from her parents but she always got what she wanted and she wanted him (which he could still barely believe). 

It was the perfect night. It was nothing like the angry sex with Tyra, the nights with Lyla that came from their sorrow about Jason or the times with Jackie when he was just looking for comfort. 

It was nothing he'd ever known before. He felt complete and happy. Everything was in its right place, like he'd found his own peace next to her.

And then she said she wanted to tell everybody about them the next day. He asked her if she really thought it was a good idea but then she asked back if he was ashamed of her. What could he say to that? Of course, he wasn't. And that was it. He could have tried to convince her they should wait but she was a Taylor, stubborn as a mule. The argument was over. The bomb would explode the next day.

As he looked at her again, he pictured a vivid image of Coach yelling at him. The disapointment in his eyes that Tim betrayed him. He pictured people staring at them and calling Julie names just because she was with him, with the manwhore of Dillon. 

There was a reason they kept their relationship a secret, a pretty good reason. They started out as friends and people already bugged Julie about it. What would they say when everything was out? What would Coach and Mrs. Coach say about it? They would be disappointed in Julie.

He didn't want her to get hurt because of him. He didn't want to see her sad or upset. He didn't mind what people thought about him but Julie was a whole other story. She didn't deserve anything bad. 

He still remembered how it went with Lyla. Of course, on one hand it happened because of Jason but on the other it happened because of him. They called her slut because she was with him. He didn't wish that on Julie.

Julie was a tough girl but she could be so sensitive. Sooner or later it would break her. She would argue about it but he knew better, at least he thought he knew better.

He figured the best way was to leave. She would be upset and angry but it would fade with time. He wasn't good enough for her. He knew it when they started it. He would hurt her sooner or later but he couldn't stay away from her.

He had the strength to leave now. He decided he loved her enough to let her go. It was going to be better that way. If somebody had to be unhappy, it shouldn't be Julie.

He slowly got out of the bed, put on his clothes, took his bag, softly kissed Julie's face, and then he left. 

FLASHBACK END

Tim stood up and kissed Julie's forehead. On his way out, he stopped in the living room. There were lots of photos on the wall and the shelves.

Tyra and Julie, who was pregnant and wearing a white shirt that said "My baby rocks", with an arrow was pointing down at her belly.

Coach, Mrs. Coach, Gracie Bell and J.T. at her graduation from university.

Julie and baby J.T. in the hospital, probably from the day he was born.

J.T. wearing a Panther jersey with a ball in his hands.

More photos with Tyra and Landry, and everybody. Tim noticed two things: the sadness in Julie's eyes and the absence of any man, except for Coach and Landry.

The realization hit him. How could he be so blind? J.T. was his son. What had he done?


	4. Who Knew?

Julie woke up as she fell off the bed and landed on the hard floor.

"Nice move, Taylor," she muttered to herself.

Her mouth was as dry as a desert and she had a terrible headache. Blurred images appeared in front of her eyes from the night before.

She remembered she wanted to go home after the incident with Tim at her parents', but she knew she couldn't work and she decided to go to a bar for a few drinks. But what happened after that was a mystery, just like how she had got home.

Looking at the clock, she saw a bottle of aspirin and a glass of water on the nightstand. Julie wondered how they got there. She didn't remember putting them there, but then she didn't remember much.

When she picked up the aspirin, a note fell into her lap. She was still half asleep and her mind wasn't clear yet. She looked at it like it was some kind of unidentified object from another planet.

Still sitting on the ground next to the bed, she started to read it.

"Take the pills. Have a shower. Drink some coffee. We have to talk."

With that, she became fully awake. Memories from last night became cleaner and clearer with every second. She drank shot after shot and then Tim showed up and she lost it. That was her luck. Of all the people in the world, Tim Riggins had to be the one to find her. God, I couldn't be more pathethic, she thought.

However, she didn't know what she told him. She only remembered the punches, the tears, the yelling… But nothing about what she said. Was there anybody who saw them? And most importantly: did she tell him about J.T.?

She took the pills and went to the bathroom. After the cold shower, more memories slowly came back. She didn't tell Tim about J.T., at least she didn't remember.

She went to the kitchen and sat down at the counter while she waited for her coffee. Julie saw the answering machine light was flickering. She stood up and pushed the button.

"You have 10 new messages," said the machine and she rolled her eyes. When did I become so popular, Julie thought as she sat back at the counter.

"Julie, it's Mom. I think we should talk. Call, when you'll get home."

Julie knew exactly what it meant. Her mom's mind probably was screaming Tim Riggins was the father of her grandson.

"Honey, it's me again. Why haven't you called yet?"

Julie didn't really listen to the messages. She was lost in her thoughts. So what if she cried? She had the right, she hadn't cried since she found out she was pregnant. It wasn't like it was because of Tim. There were too much stress in her life with this whole being a teacher thing and there were the problems of J.T., too.

"Julie, it's Tyra. We have to talk like NOW."

Great, Julie thought as she heard the annoyed voice of her friend. Tyra knew too.

"Sweetie, it's Mom again. I'm getting worried. Are you alright?"

Her mom talked in her counselor voice, which meant she thought Julie needed help. But Julie thought she didn't. She'd gotten over Tim. Maybe last night didn't prove it, but she really had. It all happened because his visit was unexpected, she told herself.

Julie knew she shouldn't have turned off her mobile last night, but she hadn't wanted to talk to anybody. Why couldn't they leave her alone just for a night?

"Julie Taylor, pick up your phone. This isn't a request."

She rolled her eyes as she heard his father's "Coach Voice." Sometimes it could be irritating when he thought that what worked on his players would work on his daughter, too.

"Tyra, again. You'd better answer this before I go find you."

Her coffee was brewed, so she poured a cup. She drank it black because she thought maybe that could help her hangover.

"Hey, Julie, it's Landry. Answer this, please. You know how Tyra is and now her hormones are upside down because of the pregnancy and she's getting jumpy easier than ever. ("I heard that, Landry," Tyra yelled from the distance.) You know, I love you, honey. Julie, call back, please."

Julie smiled at that one. Nowadays Tyra and her hormones were Landry's biggest enemies. Poor man couldn't say a word without Tyra shouting at him.

"Girl, where are you and why don't you answer your goddamn mobile?"

Julie jumped a little as Tyra's voice yelled from the answering machine. Landry was probably half dead by now.

"Julie, I'm really worried. Tyra went to your house and you weren't there. Call us when you get this." Her mother, again.

Julie could hear her father saying something in the background but she couldn't make it out. Probably something absoulutely incoherent as always.

Julie was startled by knocking that was so loud, she thought somebody was trying to break the door down.

"Julie, where the hell are you? Everybody is looking for you. I'll kick your ass, when I find you. You'd best let me in if you're in there," yelled Tyra.

"Door's open," she said and Tyra rushed into the house.

Julie could tell she was very pissed. Her eyes were throwing lightning.

"Where the hell were you and why didn't you answer your mobile?!" Tyra yelled at her and Julie felt like her head would explode.

"Tyra can you yell a little bit softer, please?" Julie asked as she massaged her head.

"You look like shit. Are you hung over?" Julie wanted to answer but Tyra wouldn't give her time. "Oh my God! So this is true. I haven't imagined it. I told Landry. Riggins? Riggins?!" Her voice rose as she said his name.

"Tyra, please…"

"What were you thinking, girl? Don't even answer. Cause probably you weren't. If you were, you wouldn't do it. I just can't believe Tim is the father of J.T. Seriously Julie, what has gotten into you? And how could you not tell me?"

Tyra just kept yelling about how she couldn't believe this whole story until Julie couldn't take it anymore. She wasn't in the mood to listening to it.

"You know what Tyra. I'm sorry. I am really sorry you have to deal with this situation and I'm sorry that it upsets you. I'm sorry, but you know what? You don't have a four year old with serious trust issues who you're probably going to need to tell that his idol happens to be his dad. And you're not the one who's carried this secret for years, knowing that no one would just listen and be a friend. So maybe, when you have those things and you know how much life really sucks, then you can yell at me."

Tyra stared at her, surprised. She'd never heard Julie talk like this. Julie was surprised too. She didn't mean to yell at her friend, but she was just so tired, frustrated and hungover.

"Okay, you don't have to bite my throat. It's just kinda shocking, you know…"

"I'm sorry," Julie sighed, tired.

"Apologies accepted. But Riggins?" Tyra asked again like she still couldn't believe.

Julie nodded.

"God," Tyra shook her head.

"Tell me about it," Julie said.

Julie called her parents and told them she would go over to talk. Now that she was in front of their house, she found that she couldn't make herself get out of the car. Ten long minutes passed before the front door swung open.

"Julie, will you come in, or do you plan to spend the rest of your life in that car?" her father asked from the door in an irritated voice.

She sighed and got out of the car. Maybe the sooner it was over, the better it would be.

"Hey, Gracie Belle," she greeted her sister with a forced smile when she entered the house. "Dad."

"Hi, Julie," Gracie Belle ran to her and gave her a quick kiss.

In the past few years, they'd become very close. Gracie Belle looked up to Julie and respected her very much.

"Where are J.T. and Mom?" she asked her dad.

"They're in the garden. J.T. has been sulking ever since Tim Riggins called and said he couldn't come to dinner," Gracie Belle answered.

Julie looked at her dad, who silently just shook his head.

"Oh, honey, you're here," Tami rushed into the room.

"I am," Julie said. "Where is J.T.?"

"He's fine. Though we should talk. Gracie Belle, sweetie, go and play with J.T.," Tami said.

Gracie Belle rolled her eyes but did what she was told.

"Julie Taylor, tell me that your mother is wrong," Eric started in the moment Gracie Belle closed the door.

"She's wrong," Julie said, rolling her eyes.

"See, honey. I told ya, it's not that Riggins boy," Eric said, looking proudly at her wife.

"She was just being sarcastic, sweetie," Tami rolled her eyes.

"Is that true?" Eric nervously raised an eyebrow.

Julie slowly nodded. God, she felt seventeen again, standing in front of her parents, arguing about something stupid she had done.

"I can't believe it! And you didn't tell us. Why? When? How?" Eric yelled as he paced up and down.

"Well, you know, dad, when a boy and a girl…" Julie started but Eric didn't let her finish.

"Don't give me that attittude, young lady. You're not in any position to…"

"Honey, stop yelling. The kids can hear you. We should try to talk about this like adults," Tami put her hand on his shoulder, trying to calm him down.

"But they didn't even talk after that huge fight the two of them had," he said in disbelief, as he ran his hand through his hair and Julie started blushing.

"Yeah, about that…"

FLASHBACK

Tim saw Julie in front of his house as he stopped the truck. He didn't know she was coming over but of course he was happy to see her there, even though she seemed careworn as she paced in front the door. He knew something was bugging her, but she didn't want to talk about it.

"Hey, Little Taylor," he greeted her as he got out of the truck.

"Oh, hey, I was thinking," she said and Tim felt his stomach clench. He knew nothing good could come of words like that.

He opened the door and went into the house, Julie following him inside.

"We have to break up," she said and suddenly, he felt dizzy. 

He knew one day Julie would realize he wasn't good enough for her but he didn't think that day would be this soon. Julie didn't give him time to answer (not like he could say anything to change her mind). The words rushed out of her too fast for him to react.

"It won't work this way. This is insane. And they don't even know we're dating or whatever it is we're doing. Tyra just keeps telling me how I shouldn't go to her when you break my heart, 'cause you will for sure. And my parents. God, they've totally freaked out, like I'm dating a serial killer or something. And Dad. Don't even deny it, I know he gives you hell on the field." 

Tim wanted to answer that but Julie hadn't finished yet.

"And then, I haven't even talked about the rally girls and the cheerleaders. They look at me like I've got a 'MOST WANTED' tattoo on my forehead. And Lyla, she talked to me today and I needed every ounce of my self-control not to hit that pretty face of hers and tell her stay out of my business. She told me - in that annoyingly sweet voice of hers - how she knew I wanted to save you but it wouldn't work. Like you need to be saved. I don't wanna save you. It's not my job. If you wanna be saved, then go and save yourself." 

Tim knew that was true. Julie didn't want to change him or save him. Julie said a few weeks ago she didn't think he was a mess, that he just pretended to be one. Although she also said if he needed her help in anything, she would be always there. 

"So I've figured the only way to end it is if we break up," she said.

"Fine," he shrugged as he started to the door to leave the house.

"Now where do you think you're going?" Julie asked edgy.

Tim looked at her and cursed himself for it. Why she have to be so beautiful? Why did she have to wear those tight jeans? Why did she have to be so cute with those little flushes on her face? She broke up with him at the very last moment. What did she want from him?

"I'm not going to be your friend, Taylor," he blurted out as he ran his hand through his hair. 

Tim Riggins was not friends with females, if that was what she wanted. He tried with Julie and he failed. He just wanted to go and drink a cold beer and not think about anything, definitely not Julie Taylor.

"Well, I'm glad to hear that 'cause I don't want you to be my friend," she said, annoyed.

Tim didn't understand anything. She broke up with him, but she didn't want him to go, and neither of them wanted to be just friends. Then what the hell did she want? Not knowing what to say or do, he just stood there, hands in his pockets, staring at her like an idiot.

"Oh, God," Julie's face softened "You silly… you thought that I… God…" she whispered as she hugged him tight. 

"You can be so stupid sometimes," she mumbled into his chest. Tim still didn't understand what was happening. In one minute she said it had to end, in the next she was all over him, hugging him like she never wanted to let him go.

"Hey, look at me," she said as she placed her little hand on his chin. "You can't get rid out of me so easily, Tim. You're not that lucky." She smiled up at him and it seemed the whole world became brighter.

"So you're not breaking up with me?" He grinned at her.

"No, of course not. At least not for real. I just want everybody to leave us alone. I just want us to be Tim and Julie. If that's okay with you."

Instead of answering, Tim cupped her face in his hands and kissed her lips softly.

"Did you just said 'fine'?" Julie asked with fake hurt on her face as she pulled away.

Tim smirked, kissed her hard and thought he could spend his whole life kissing Julie Taylor, listening to her little moans, feeling her perfect body pushing against him.

They played the scene as Julie planned. He didn't have to do too much. He took her home and then Julie yelled for all she was worth. 

He was happy nobody could see him because he laughed so hard that his stomach hurt. Julie tried to be as loud as she could so her parents and the whole street could hear her. Her face was red and she had ruined her make up before, like she'd cried. He could tell he wouldn't want Julie Taylor to be angry with him. She could be scary.

In the end, he could tell Julie had become truly pissed at him because he was laughing. But he couldn't help it. She was too cute.

He really enjoyed it. It was funny, mostly because he knew that he would be in her bedroom at the very moment her parents went to sleep. Tim knew he should have felt badly about betraying Coach but he couldn't think about anything other than that Julie still wanted to be with him.

Later that night, Tim went back to the Taylors' house. He found Julie's window open. He smiled to himself. She couldn't be that pissed.

Tim took off his shoes and lay next to Julie, giving light kisses on her shoulder.

"Nice show," he said as he pulled her closer, his hands on her stomach.

Julie groaned but she refused to turn to him.

"Are you mad at me?" he asked pulling her even closer, if that was possible.

Pushing away her hair, he started to suck her neck, making her moan.

"Are you mad at me, Little Taylor?" he asked again in a low husky voice.

"Maybe I should have…" Julie started but her voice tailed off as his hand wandered down from her stomach to between her legs.

"You should have, what?" Tim asked, smirking against her neck.

"Broken up with you for real," Julie answered with a shaking voice.

"Hmmm… Is that so?" He grinned as he slid his hand into her panties and she moaned so loud he was afraid her parents could hear her.

Julie moaned again as she turned on her back, spreading her legs a little, giving him room to continue what he had started. He kissed her long and lazy, like they'd all the time in the world.

"Maybe not," Julie said, smiling against his lips.

FLASHBACK END

"So let me be clear on this," Eric said still pacing up and down in the room.

"Morning runs?" he asked.

"Tim," Julie answered, trying to hide behind her hair.

"Walking to school?"

"Tim."

"Walking to Applebees?"

"Tim."

"Walking home from Applebees'?"

"Tim."

"College trip?"

"That one, too," she said not bothering to give the details about their trip to the lake.

Julie felt smaller with every question and every answer. She realized there weren't many things in that half year that weren't about Tim Riggins.


	5. Far Away

Early morning, Tim lay on his bed after another sleepless night. He was staying at Billy and Mindy's house. They had three little kid. The twins, Lillie and Millie, were only a year old. Eric, named in honor of Coach because Billy was thankful for what the man had done for his little bro' (always had faith in him, sent him to university and so on), was 4 years old.

4 years old… Just like J.T., Tim thought.

The thought that he'd had a son he hadn't known about almost killed him. How could he have left Julie alone? He couldn't even imagine what she had to go through after he left.

Last night, he wanted to stay with Julie until she woke up but he decided he should give her time, even if the waiting drove him crazy.

He was pulled from his thoughts by a loud knocking at the door. Tim didn't want the children to wake, so he got up, went to the door and opened it. When he saw who was standing there, he thought he was a dead man.

"Come out," ordered Coach and he did.

Tim could see the anger and the disappointment in his look. Coach could kill him only with his eyes and Tim didn't blame him.

"Coach," Tim tried to explain, but Eric wouldn't let him say anything.

"Now you listen to me," he said with a shaking voice.

"You don't come near to my house, my daughter or my grandson. I don't want to see you anywhere around my family. Julie will talk to you when she feels like she's ready but until then you stay the hell away from us. Got it?"

Tim slowly nodded, his hair falling in his face like a protective shield. He couldn't look into Coach's eyes, not after what he did.

"I trusted you and you betrayed me and even worse, you betrayed my daughter. If you ever, I mean ever, touch her again I'll break every bone in your body. The day you hurt my grandson will be the last day of your sorry life. Stay away from them," Eric stated again, shaking with anger and Tim could tell it was very hard for him not to beat the shit out of him right there and then.

Coach gave him one last angry look and went away. Tim stood there for a few minutes. After all, it wasn't a surprise he screwed it up, Tim thought. He was a Riggins for god's sake.

Two weeks passed and no sign from Julie, not a call, not a letter, a message, or anything.

When Tim decided to go back to Dillon, he planned to work with Billy at the garage. He missed Dillon. He tried to deny it, but he was homesick all of the time he was away.

After he got a serious injury, which ruined his football career, he spent most of his time helping Jason but it wasn't his life. Tim wasn't a sports agent and he didn't belong to the big city. He belonged to Dillon, that was his home.

He knew going back wouldn't be easy. He was another man, not the Tim Riggins Dillon knew. He had changed. Julie had changed him, even if she didn't want to.

He wanted to work with Billy and maybe one day he could have his own business, like a restaurant or something.

But now he couldn't think about his plans, he couldn't think about anything except Julie and J.T. Billy didn't bother him, though Mindy kept asking what his problem was. Why did he sit there like he got nothing better to do and why did Tyra keep saying she would kill him? Tim never answered, just shrugged.

Most of the time, Tim stayed at the house taking care of his nieces and nephew. He couldn't help it - every moment he spent with them made him think about J.T. When he had he started to walk? Said his first words? Had his first smile? Laughed for the first time?

He'd missed it all. If he could turn back time, he would never leave Julie again. But he couldn't and now all that was left for him was to wait and hope Julie would let him meet his son. Maybe one day she could forgive him for what he had done.

Tim wasn't the patient type and that two weeks were a living hell for him. He decided he couldn't take it anymore. He had to talk to Julie, even if Coach kill him.

Tim stood in front of Dillon High. He thought Julie couldn't escape if he went there instead of to her house. Now that he was there, he wasn't so sure it was a good idea. But he had to talk to Julie. He had to to explain to her that he hadn't wanted to hurt her, he'd thought he was doing the right thing.

He wandered around the school for about ten minutes before he saw her in the empty hallway. Julie looked breath taking. She wore a white chemise that showed off her beautiful curves, a black middle-length skirt that showed her nice dancer legs and high-heel shoes.

Tim imagined kissing her, sucking at her full lips, pulling his hand into her long silky blond hair, touching every part of her, listening to her little moans, doing it until she screamed his name.

He took a deep breath and mentally kicked himself. How could he even think about sex now? It was because of the goddamn high heels, he thought.

When Julie saw him, she looked like a scared little doe that saw a hunter and knew there was nowhere to hide.

"Jules," Tim started but Julie was faster and she ran into the ladies room.

Tim cursed under his breath as he stopped in front of the door.

"You've gotta be kidding me? You can't hide there forever, Little Taylor," he said.

No answer. He tried to listen to what she was doing. He heard her shoes' heels patter on the hard floor as she paced up and down.

"Jules, please. Just talk to me," he pleaded, leaning his forehead against the wooden door.

The steps stopped, there was dead silence. Tim hoped Julie would come out but then he heard something and he knew she wouldn't open the door. He could picture her sitting on the floor, leaning against the door.

Tim did the same. He sat down, leaned against the door, and pulled up his knees. A small smile appeared on his face as a memory came to his mind.

"Do you remember our first fight?" he asked, smiling as his hair fell into his face.

"When you locked up yourself into my bathroom?" he laughed softly. "I thought I'd have to break the door."

FLASHBACK

Julie knew Billy was away for the weekend with Mindy. She decided to surprise Tim. She went to his house, buying some food on her way there. She waited impatiently for him to get home.

Julie heard the truck and a huge smile appeared on her face until she realized Tim wasn't alone. Julie heard another voice, a girl… Lyla.

God knows why, but she ran into the bathroom with her heart pounding in her ears. She didn't close the door entirely, which allowed her to hear and see what happened outside.

Tim stood at the door with Lyla.

"You know just like me that we belong together. I just needed time to figure things out," Lyla said in that irritating honey sweet voice of hers.

Julie wanted to punch her in the face so much that she almost ran out but she managed to stay in the bathroom. She wanted to know what would Tim say and do.

He said something that she couldn't make it out. Why does he always have to mutter, Julie thought, annoyed.

And then Lyla kissed Tim and told him she loved him and Tim didn't do anything about it. He just stood there and let her do it.

As Lyla left, Julie shut the door. She felt tears of anger and hurt coming into her eyes. She felt betrayed. What the hell had she been thinking? This was Tim Riggins for cryin' out loud and she was Julie Taylor. He was way out of her league. How could she be so stupid? 

"Jules, is that you?" Tim asked from the other side of the door.

"Leave me alone," she yelled as tears rolled from her eyes.

"What are ya doing in there?"

"I saw it. I saw everything. I hate you," she said, kicking the door hard.

"What are you talking about?" Tim asked, frustrated.

"What am I talking about? What am I talking about?" she echoed, her voice rising. "I'm talking about you and Lyla." 

"It's not what you think Julie," Tim said.

"You kissed her. Go away," Julie said as she sat down and leaned against the door.

"I didn't kiss her," Tim stated.

"I know what I saw and you did kiss her."

"No, she kissed me."

"Doesn't change the fact you kissed her back. Go away," Julie groaned.

"You do realize, Little Taylor, that you're at my house, right?" 

She could swear he was smirking. God, she hated him.

"Whatever. Just go," she said like a stubborn child.

"Julie, open the door," Tim ordered.

"No."

"You can't be serious. You wanna stay in my bathroom for the rest of your life?"

"And what if I do? You can't do anything about it."

"Actually, I can. I can always break down the door," he laughed.

"You wouldn't...Would you?" she asked suddenly unsure.

"If you don't leave me any other option," Tim sighed.

"Do what you want. I don't mind," Julie said, not bothering to move away in case Tim decided to break the door.

An hour passed, Julie was still in the bathroom and Tim sat in front of the door, leaning against it.

"Jules, I swear nothing happened," Tim said.

"Nothing, huh? I'm not stupid. I know what I saw," Julie said, her hands in fists.

"Lyla told me she loved me and I sent her off."

"Sure. I would say that, too. Go away so I can go home," she said.

"Alright. If that's what you want," Tim answered.

Julie heard his heavy steps and the door opening and closing. Tears burnt her eyes again. So that was it, she thought. He just left her like that. In the end, it wasn't such a big surprise.

She wanted to go home as fast as she could so she could cry into her pillow. However, when she opened the door she was surprised to see Tim wasn't gone.

"Hey, Little Taylor," he smirked. "And you supposed to be smarter than me?" 

Tim chuckled as he stepped closer to her.

She looked back to the bathroom door but Tim caught her arm.

"Enough sitting on the bathroom floor for you," he said as he turned her to face him.

"I thought you were gone," she said trying to hide behind her bangs.

"Look at me," he said as he cupped her face and brushed her hair from her eyes. "I won't leave you, okay? Lyla is the past and you are…" Tim ran out of words as Julie lifted her eyes to look at him.

"I am…?" Julie asked, biting her bottom lip.

"You are… my gal," he sighed. 

"I'm your gal?" Julie asked smiling.

"Yeah, my bathroom prisoner gal," Tim laughed.

"And I won't leave, no matter what," he said as he placed light kisses all over her face.

FLASHBACK END

"I won't leave, Jules," Tim sighed.

"You said that before," Julie groaned.

"I know and I'm sorry," Tim sighed, running his hand through his hair.

Tim heard her stand up, so he did the same, hoping Julie would come out.

"I don't need your apologies," she said as she opened the door.

"Jules…"

"No. I don't need anything from you, only time. I promise I'll talk to you about J.T. but not now and not here. I'll call you," Julie said in a cold tone.

Tim slowly nodded, not daring look into her eyes. Her voice was enough for him. He knew Julie was shutting him out. She talked to him like they didn't know each other, like he was a stranger and not a welcomed one.


	6. Anthem For The Underdog

It had been a long and hard day for Julie again. She was glad J.T. was with Mrs. Williams so she could rest. Of course Julie loved her son more than anything, but it was also nice to have people help her every once in a while.

Julie sat on the couch watching some silly series. She could swear she heard J.T.'s voice. Julie looked at the clock and saw it was only 3 o'clock so J.T. should still have been with the Williams.

She didn't think much about it when somebody knocked on the door. To Julie's surprise, Heath stood at the door with J.T.

"Hi, Julie," Heath greeted her with his heart-stopping smile.

Heath was the only friend Julie had at the university. She attended a college about 100 miles away, as a commuter, so she could be with J.T. and stay in Dillon. She was always tired and while the others talked about going to parties, she was always the first to leave the class. She didn't want to make friends.

Heath was very steady and he managed to make Julie let him into her life. Through the years they became very close. J.T. loved him just like Julie's parents and friends.

However, at that moment the only thing Julie could see was that J.T. had gotten in trouble again.

"Jason Timothy Taylor, tell me you didn't hit somebody again," Julie said in her best mom voice as she learned from Tami.

"I didn't," J.T. answered with that typical Riggins smirk on his face.

Julie raised an eyebrow and looked questioningly at Heath.

"Actually, he didn't," Heath said, making Julie sure something definitely happened.

"Then what happened?"

"I kicked Ray Andrews ass," J.T. answered proudly and Julie couldn't help but smile even if she knew she shouldn't have.

"Ah, and why exactly did you do that?"

"That jerk," J.T. started.

"What have I told you about words like that?" Julie looked narrowly at her son.

"That we don't use them," J.T. rolled his eyes. "But he said I was a bastard."

Julie could see how hurt he really was.

"What?!" she asked, shocked. She knew children could be mean but that was way too much.

"He said his aunt Jenny told him not just my dad didn't want me, that you didn't want me either, that I was just a mistake" J.T. explained as his eyes fell.

"Oh, that bitch," Julie said angry.

FLASHBACK

Julie sat in the cafeteria with Matt, Landry and Tyra. She wasn't really paying attention to what they were talking about. Instead, she was planning the next time she would be able to meet with Tim.

"Who would have thought Riggins could go to college?" Julie started to listen as soon as Matt mentioned Tim's name.

"What?" she blurted out.

College? What college? And why hadn't she known about it? It must have been a mistake. Tim would have told her about it.

"Oh, sorry Jules. I shouldn't talk about him when you're here," Matt looked apologetically at Julie who looked a little bit shocked.

"Uhm, no, it's okay. What do you mean Tim can go to college?" she asked, hoping nobody would notice her sudden intrest.

"Well, there was this guy from San Antonio yesterday who told him he wanted to talk to him about a scholarship," Matt answered.

Julie felt kind of dizzy. She was with Tim yesterday and he hadn't said anything about it. Wasn't she important enough for him to share something like this with her? She glanced at Tim who sat with the football players and was talking with Jenny Harbor.

Jenny was one of the cheerleaders, also one of the biggest slut in Dillon High.

"I'm going," she said as she stood up.

"Are you okay?" Tyra asked as she looked at Julie, who seemed pretty pale.

"Yeah, just a headache. See ya, guys," she answered and hurried away before they could ask more.

Jenny and her friends were chatting at the door of the cafeteria. Jenny giggled like an idiot.

"Oh, and after what happened with Riggins and me…" 

Julie didn't hear what else Jenny said. She wasn't confused anymore. A sudden anger and jealousy rushed through her. She was pissed. Not like she didn't know Tim wasn't with Jenny. She trusted Tim. But she hated when whores like Jenny talked about Tim like some kind of trophy, at least that was what she kept telling herself. Honestly, she was looking for a reason to yell at somebody because she was so damn angry at Tim and she couldn't confront him, at least not then. She "accidentally" crashed into Jenny.

"Oops, sorry," she said with a fake smile on her face as she looked at Jenny who was covered with milk shake.

"You bitch," Jenny hissed.

"What did you just say?" she asked, ready to beat the hell out of the cheerleader. The whole cafeteria became silent and watched them.

"I said you are a bitch. You are just jealous of me because Riggins dumped you," Jenny said.

Jenny didn't even have time to be happy about her triumph when Julie slapped her in the face. For a moment the two girls just stood there, but then they fought like crazy.

Matt and Landry watched them in shock while Tyra yelled at them to do something. They didn't have to because Tim was there, trying to pull Julie away.

"Jules, stop," Tim said as he tried to pull Julie off Jenny, who already had nasty bruises on her face. Yes, Julie was way better in the whole fighting than anybody could have imagined.

"Jules, baby, I'm here. Stop it," Tim whispered to her with his huge arm around her waist as he struggled to lift her up from Jenny.

Julie stopped fighting. She looked around. Everybody was staring at her. Her face was red but she didn't have any bruises. Not like Jenny, who looked ugly with her bloody mouth. Julie pushed Tim's arm away, glared at him and ran out of the cafeteria, ashamed of what she had done, leaving Tim standing there confused. 

She would have never thought one day she became one of those pathetic girls who fight over a boy.

FLASHBACK END

"Mom!" J.T. protested her about using 'words like that'.

"Sorry, honey," she said. She knelt down in front of J.T. "Listen to me. You are not a mistake, okay? You are the best thing ever happened to me and I love you more than anything."

J.T. didn't look at her, as he tried to hide his tears.

"J.T., honey, look at me. If anybody ever tell you something like that, you have to know they lie. I love you, 'kay?" J.T. nodded and Julie hugged him tightly.

"Mom, you're strangling me," J.T. complained.

"Sorry," she smiled at him. "Okay now, go play and I'll talk to that… I'll talk to Jenny and Ray's parents," Julie said as she let go of J.T.

"Hey, Heath," she greeted her long seen friend and hugged him. "I missed you."

"Oh, come on in," she laughed. "Thanks for taking J.T. home. Anyway how did that happen?"

"I was on my way here when I saw him fight with that other kid. I talked to Mrs. Williams and told her I take him home," Heath said as he sat down at the couch.

"Thank you again. You want something to drink or eat?" Julie asked.

"No, I'm fine," he answered, studying Julie in the kitchen.

"Kay, I'll drink a coffe."

"And what about you?" Heath asked her.

"I'm fine, too," she lied.

"Julie…"

Julie sighed. She knew she couldn't make a fool of Heath. He had always seen through her.

"He's back," she said not looking at Heath.

"J.T.'s father?" Heath asked stunned.

"Yep," Julie answered like it wasn't a big deal.

"God, are you okay?"

"I've already said I'm fine," Julie answered, irritated. "Sorry, didn't mean to be harsh. It's just so much going on right now."

"What will you do?"

"I've got no clue. I should talk to him," Julie said, nearly to herself more than to Heath.

"You wanna tell him about J.T.?"

"He knows about him," Julie answered.

"Have you told him?" Heath asked, surprised.

"Nah, he figured out," Julie said.

"Then why do you wanna talk to him?"

"Well, you can see J.T. is really not okay nowadays. I've just thought maybe if they would spend some time together, it could help," Julie explained as she drank her coffee and sat next to Heath.

"And you think that's a good idea?" Heath asked with doubt in his voice.

"I don't know… Though I don't want J.T. to know Tim is his father, not until I can trust him."

As if that will ever happen again, she thought. "J.T. really needs someone," she added.

"I'm here, Julie," Heath smiled at her.

"For how long, Heath? The weekend or some days?"

"Actually, a little bit more," he said.

"How much more?" she asked excited.

"I'm the new journalism teacher of Dillon High," he grinned at Julie.

"No way," Julie said almost screaming from happiness as she hugged Heath.

"Yes, so you can count on me," Heath said as he hugged back Julie.

"That's so nice of you and I'm going to be terrible. I hate to ask you cause you've just arrived and everything but could you please stay here with J.T.?"

"You wanna go to talk to him?" Heath asked and Julie thought she heard some jealousy in his voice but she thought she was probably imagining.

"I really have to do this. And I also promised him I would, so, yes, I'm going to talk to him," Julie said.

"Okay, do what you have to do," Heath said.

"Thank you so much. I love you," Julie said as she hugged her friend again before she left.

"I love you, too," Heath sighed as she watched Julie leave.


	7. Say Anything

Julie stood in front of the Riggins house, biting her bottom lip as she knocked on the door.

"Julie," Billy stared at her in surprise as he opened the door.

"Hey, Billy," Julie greeted him with a fake smile.

"What a surprise. Do you wanna come in?"

"No, no, thanks. Actually, I'm looking for Tim," she said, trying to avoid Billy's gaze.

"Oh, I dunno where he is. He goes somewhere every afternoon and come home only night," Billy answered. "But I can tell him you were here, or you can leave a message or something."

"Ahm, no it's okay. I think I know where he is. Thanks."

Julie could feel Billy's eyes on her back and she knew it wouldn't be much time until he figured out what was going on. Then he'd tell Mindy and the whole town of Dillon would know the Coach's daughter got knocked up by that Riggins boy.

The truth was she didn't care. She was used to people talked about her. But she was worried about J.T. He was just a little kid. Julie always thought it was cowardly and selfish of her to stay in Dillon just because she wanted her parents and friends around.

Tim was there where she thought he would be: at the cliff, hitting beer cans with a golf club. As Julie stopped the car and watched him for a moment, she thought about the times when they'd spent so many hours there.

Tim heard the car and turned to see who was there. Julie met his eyes as she stepped out of the car. She didn't say a word, just took out the golf club from his hand.

"I haven't been here since…" Julie stopped for a moment and swallowed hard as she tried to make herself strong enough to talk.

"Since we last talked," she finished as she lift the golf club up, ready to hit the can.

FLASHBACK

Julie was pacing up and down in front of her car with her mobile in her hand. Her whole body was shaking. It had been two weeks since Tim had left. She didn't understand what happened. In one moment they were so happy and in the next Tim was gone.

She couldn't sleep, she couldn't eat since he had left. She didn't care about anything at all. She cried every night and became numb during the day. She felt like a part of her died.

She tried to call Tim a million times before Billy told her he had changed his number. It was like he wanted to totally erase her from his life. But she still hoped that whatever had happened, they could make it back.

She dialed the number that she'd stolen from Billy's mobile when they were at the Collettes' house and sighed, trying to hold back her tears.

"Riggins," Tim answered and Julie needed every ounce of strength to not start crying when she heard his voice.

"It's me," she said. Her voice was ridiculously small and shaking.

"Jules?" Tim asked, surprised.

"Yes."

"What do you want Taylor?" Tim asked with a sudden change in his voice. It sounded like Julie would be the last person in earth he wanted to talk to.

"I just… I wanted to talk to you about what happened," she said not sure what to say.

"What happened? Nothing happened," he said with a cold voice what broke Julie's heart. 

"Where did you get my number?" he asked, irritated.

"I… I stole it from Billy's mobile," Julie mumbled, trying to swallow her tears.

"Nice. You always get what you want, right?" Tim said, edgy.

"Tim, please," Julie sobbed in the phone as she flopped down to the dirty ground like her legs couldn't hold her anymore. "What do you want? Just tell me. Say something, anything. I'll give you anything, just come back please."

"I don't want anything from you," Tim answered simply.

"But I love you," Julie sobbed even harder.

There was a moment of silence on the other end of the phone before Tim answered.

"I don't. Don't call me again," he said before he hung up the phone, leaving Julie kneeling on the dirty ground with a broken heart.

FLASHBACK END

"Nice hit," Tim said as he watched the can fly.

"Yeah," Julie said as she gave back the golf club to Tim.

"Okay, here's the deal," Julie started, looking coldly at Tim.

"You can meet J.T. but only if I or somebody like Tyra or my parents are there. You can't tell him who you really are. This way, if you decide to leave again. it won't cause even more damages" she explained in a way that made Tim think she was like a lawyer.

"I won't leave," Tim said staring at the ground, hands in his pockets.

"Sure. Like I said, you said it before," Julie answered. "That's the only way I let you meet him."

Tim nodded, feeling uncomfortable from her cold tone.

"All right. Call me about the time. And talk to Billy, please. I don't want the whole town to talk about us," Julie said as she started to walk away.

"And Riggins," she stopped in front of her car. "If you ever hurt my son in any way, I'll kill you. I mean it."

Tim nodded again. He knew it wouldn't be easy to get Julie to trust him again.

"Julie," Tim called after her as she opened the door of her car. "Tell me about him," he asked hoping to steal a little bit more time with Julie and get to know more about his son.

Julie sighed. She knew the smart move would be get in the car and drive home, where her friend and son waited for her.

"Please," Tim pleaded and she couldn't help but turned back.

"All right," she nodded.

They sat on the bed of Tim's truck with beers in their hands. For several minutes, neither of them said anything.

Tim didn't want to rush Julie. He was already happy she even stayed there.

Julie still wasn't sure staying there was smart. Tyra would probably yell at her again about how stupid she was. But she stayed because of J.T. It was not because she still liked to be around Tim and she still missed him like hell. No, that absolutely wasn't the reason, she told herself.

"His name is Jason Timothy Taylor," Julie started, staring in the distance.

"He's 4 years old and he's the best thing ever happened to me. He saved my life," she said looking at Tim as her eyes filled with tears.

"You know after you left everything broke apart," Julie continued, looking away again.

"I was like the walking dead. I showed everyone I was okay, they didn't know anything about how lonely I was. I felt pathetic and numb. Then one day I found out I was pregnant and everything changed," she smiled.

"Of course, I was scared and didn't really know what to do but I wasn't alone anymore."

"Why didn't you call me?" Tim asked.

"I didn't want your pity," Julie said as her voice hardened again. "You were quite clear about your feelings last time we talked."

Tim nodded slightly as he remembered how cruel he was with Julie.

"Anyway, he's smart, very smart and he's got a great sense of humor. Probably that's the only thing he hadn't got from his father," she laughed.

"You know, he's pretty much like you," her voice became softer as she glanced at Tim.

"Really?" Tim asked with a shy smile on his face.

"Yes, and I don't mean he looks like you. Though, he does. God, even his annoying smirks are yours," Julie rolled her eyes making Tim smile.

"He got your attitude, your arrogance and he's not much of a talker either. And he's very grown up. Sometimes if I wonder he's more grown up than me and that scares me. Like last year when he broke his arm," Julie smiled as she remembered the accident.

"He broke his arm?" Tim asked suddenly worried.

"Yes, he did," Julie laughed.

"What happened?"

"He played big Timmy Riggins and well… let's just say the tree was bigger than him," she answered making Tim laugh, too.

"You can imagine how freaked out I was. Do you know what he told me?" Julie asked as she glanced at Tim again, who looked at her curiously.

"He said, 'No worries'. That freaked me out even more if that was even possible."

They laughed together. Tim couldn't even remember the last time he felt so good, so complete. After a long time he was where he belonged, there with Julie.

"He's a real football fanatic. I think he has already played football in my stomach… with my kidneys," she said grinning, reminding Tim about the first time he met J.T.

"He told me he wanted to be a fullback… so he can hurt people," Tim regretted bringing it up the minute he said it. The light atmosphere changed as Julie's smile fade away.

"Sorry," he mumbled awkwardly.

"You don't have to, it's my fault. People hurt him because of me and he also thinks he should protect me," she said as she tried to swallow her tears.

"I try so hard but it's not enough. I am not enough. I should have moved away from Dillon but I'm a coward. And it's so hard because he hides his feelings. He doesn't talk to me about it. It's like he started to build a wall around himself. I'm an awful mother," she said as tears rolled from her eyes.

"Jules," Tim whispered as he touched Julie's face, wiping away her tears.

There was a moment of silence. It was like the Earth stopped spinning as they looked deep into each others eyes.

"I'd better go." The moment was gone as Julie pulled away from Tim's hand.

"J.T. and Heath are waiting for me," she said as she hopped off the truck.

"Heath?" Tim asked with a sudden jealousy in his voice. Yes, their moment was definitely gone.

"Yes, Heath," Julie answered simply.

"Is he a man?" Tim asked dumbly.

"No, Riggins, Heath is a girl whose parents were so retarded they gave their daughter a boy's name," Julie answered, irritated.

"You left our son alone with a stranger?" Tim stared at her in disbelief as his voice became suddenly accusatory.

The truth was that wasn't the problem Julie left J.T. with someone he didn't know. The problem was that someone was a man.

"Oh, no, no, no, no, no. And again, no. Don't even try. Don't you dare! One, Heath isn't a stranger, he's my friend. Two, he's always there for me and J.T. He was the one who took us to the hospital when J.T. broke his arm or when he stepped on broken glass. He was the one who stayed up with me for days when J.T. was sick and I could continue. And three, he knows your son more than you do, which isn't such a big thing since you don't know him at all," she finished with an angry look at Tim, who looked away, hurt by her last comment.

"Just like you don't know me anymore," she said as she got into her car and shut the door.

I shouldn't have been so mean… Julie thought as she glanced at Tim before she pulled away. No, I should have gone home, he caused this, not me, she thought as she became angry again. He asked for it. Tim Riggins was the only man who could make her so pissed, so angry and so full of emotions. The only man who made her feel so much… Gosh, Taylor, stop it! Don't go there! Julie told herself shaking her head.


	8. I'm Only Me When I'm With You

"Guys, I'm home," Julie shout as she arrived.

J.T. and Heath sat on the couch watching a football game, which probably was J.T.'s idea since Heath usually had nothing to do with football.

"Hey, Mom," J.T. mumbled, staring at the TV screen.

"I brought food from Alamo Freeze, so dinner is almost ready," she said as she went to the kitchen to unpack it.

"How did it go?" Heath asked, concerned, as he joined Julie in the kitchen.

"Hard, harder and damn hard," she muttered hoping J.T. wouldn't hear her.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" Heath asked while he gave her plates for the food.

"No, yes, maybe, I dunno. Not now," she sighed as she took the plates to the table.

"J.T. dinner, and I also got some good news for you," she said as they sat down.

"What is it?" J.T. asked sitting at the table while still glancing at the tv.

"I talked to Tim," Julie started and got all of his attention when she mentioned Tim's name.

"And?" J.T. asked pretending he didn't care at all because he was still upset about Tim didn't go to the dinner when he promised.

"He said he would be happy to spend some time with you." Julie forced a smile to her face.

She could see as J.T.'s eyes lighten up.

"Okay with me," J.T. shrugged, still trying to show it wasn't such a big deal.

"'Kay," Julie sighed.

Julie and Heath sat on the couch drinking wine after Julie had put J.T. to bed.

"So do you wanna talk about it now? And I don't mean just tonight," Heath said.

Julie looked at him curiously.

"I figured this Tim wasn't just a random guy like you always said he was. Is he the Tim Riggins that J.T. always talks about?"

"Yep."

"Did you talk to anybody about what really happened?" Heath asked.

"Well, there's nothing really to talk about," Julie shrugged.

"You know you can tell me anything. I'm not going to judge you, Julie," Heath said, smiling warmly at Julie.

"I know, it's just I was stupid and that's it. We were young and lonely and our lives were pretty messed up. Or at least I thought my life was messed up," Julie said rolling her eyes.

"What do you mean?"

"You know, my crazy teenage hormones, the break up with my first boyfriend and Gracie Bell born. I felt kinda lost and confused," Julie said.

Heath nodded, giving her the sign to continue.

"He was one of my dad's football players and had a reputation as the bad boy of Dillon. He lived with us for a few days. I think that was when it started. First we became friends. Though neither of us had the courage to say it was more that the from the first second. And then we spent more and more time with each other and started to date."

FLASHBACK

Julie really enjoyed the party. She wasn't drunk and it was so much better this way. Dancing with this totally hot guy and know what she was doing. No clouds in her mind at all. She had fun and she could see Tommy or whatever his name was, liked it, too. 

It was until the moment somebody came up from behind grabbed her arm and started to pull her out of the crowd, out of the house. She yelled at Tim to let her go, trying to break free from his hold. But it was impossible, he was stronger than her, way stronger.

Probably Tim got bored of Julie kept trying to escape from his hold and they couldn't move as fast as he wanted because he lifted Julie up and threw her across his shoulder, who kept screaming and hitting him where she could. 

When they arrived at his truck, Tim put Julie down and opened the passenger door for her. She rolled her eyes in frustration but got in. There was dead silence. Julie was so angry she could kill somebody. 

What the hell did he think he was doing? She was thankful Tim saved her from Riley, who would have been a huge mistake. The second time it happened, she wasn't so happy about it, but she told herself, it was okay, Tim just overreacted a little. The third time it happened, she was so surprised she couldn't even say a word. 

And now… Well, she was very pissed off. 

How was it fair he could have those rally girls in his lap, in his mouth, all over him and she couldn't even dance? How in hell was it fair?! He had no reason to do this, not unless… unless he was jealous. Which was ridiculous. 

He couldn't be jealous. What in the world did he have to be jealous of? But she knew she had to confront him about it now. And he better answer because she would punch him in the face if he tried to torture her with his wordless smirks.

"So what is it exactly you're tryin' to do, hmm?" Julie asked annoyed. 

Of course, he didn't answer. Oh, how she hated it, this whole silence crap.

"Okay, you don't wanna answer? Whatever. Fine. You know it's kinda weird you always show up and do that. First time, yes, you saved me and I appreciate it. The second and third times were overreactions, but tonight? Tonight you were way out of line." Her voice rose with every word and her face started to became even more red. She stopped for a moment to take a breath.

Tim just stared at the road in front of them and that made Julie even more angry.

"What is wrong with you? Are you jealous or what?"

"Don't be ridiculous, Taylor," Tim said, still not bothering to look at her.

Julie felt hurt. Tim thought she was ridiculous. God, she was. How could she even think there was something going on between them? She became angry at herself, too.

"Then I assume it's fun for you to keep humiliating me in front of everybody. Well, you know what? It isn't as much fun for me," Julie yelled at him.

"You give me a headache with all this yelling," Tim said.

Julie gasped in disbelief while Tim stopped the truck in front of their house. She couldn't believe they got this huge fight and all Tim had to say was that she gave him a headache. She thought they were friends and secretly she hoped maybe even more, but it was clear she was absolutely wrong.

"Don't come near me like that ever again," she said as she stepped out of the truck.

"Fine," Tim shrugged.

"Fine," Julie said as she shut the door.

Later that night Julie lay in her bed. She had gone straight to her room, hadn't even stopped to answer Tami about why she was home so early. Probably she saw how pissed Julie was because for once, her mother left her alone.

Julie still couldn't believe Tim was such a jerk with her. She felt stupid for thinking he'd been jealous. Sure, Tim Riggins jealous of her… What did she think?

Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard her window opening. She stayed still, crazy thoughts running through her mind. What if somebody was trying to break into their house? Or what if a serial killer wanted to kidnap her? She should stop watching scary movies, Julie told herself. 

She let out a sigh of relief as she heard Tim swearing when he stumbled across something in the dark. Julie could feel as Tim sat down on the edge of her bed though, she didn't move. Tim let out a huge sigh.

"Sorry," he mumbled.

Julie didn't answer, just made an irritated huff, still not looking at Tim.

"You were right," Tim sighed again.

"About you want to humiliate me? That's nice of you, Riggins," Julie said, feeling a little better as she saw Tim's body stiffen when she called him 'Riggins'. She exactly knew how much Tim hated it when she called him by his last name just like she hated when he did it with her.

"Not that part," Tim answered, annoyed.

Julie's mind raced crazily. What did it mean not that part? Did it mean he was jealous? Or did he mean he overreacted?

"Then which part?" Julie asked trying to sound still angry.

"Do you really have to make this so hard, Jules?"

"Which part?" Julie asked again, sitting up on the bed.

"I don't like other guys around you, 'kay? Really don't like," Tim said, his hand running through his messy hair.

"Oh," was the only thing Julie managed to say.

Her heart beat fast and she could feel herself blushing. Was it possible she wasn't wrong when she thought there was something between them?

"Oh?" Tim raised an eyebrow as he turned to look at Julie.

"Well, oh… I… uhm… What does this mean?" Julie asked dumbly.

"I knew you won't make it easy," Tim sighed again. "It means I think I like you," he said looking away, afraid of her reaction.

"Oh," Julie said, feeling light headed.

At that moment her mind wasn't capable of anything else, she could only repeat to herself that Tim liked her.

"I'd better go." 

Tim started to stand up from the bed when Julie's little hand reached his arm.

"Wait," she said as she pulled him back where he sat before.

"I think… I think I like you, too," she said with her head down, biting her bottom lip. She was happy Tim couldn't see her in the dark because she was sure her whole face was scarlet.

"Is that right?" Tim asked with a cocky smile on his face.

Julie nodded lifting her head, meeting Tim's gaze.

"Come'ere," Tim said as he started to pull Julie closer to him.

"So you think you like me, Little Taylor?" Tim smiled at Julie when she was only inches away.

The world started spinning with Julie as Tim's hand slid behind her neck and his soft lips meet with hers. His kiss wasn't like she imagined it so many times before. It was much more than she expected. It was soft and gentle and made her feel like she belonged. She felt herself completely relax against his touch as he pulled her into his lap. 

For Julie's biggest surprise it felt right and not forbidden to sitting in her room, on her bed, in Tim's lap and kissing him. Julie's mind happily screamed that this was it. After a long time, she finally wasn't confused or lost anymore. She was happy.

"Then I think that's an understatement," Tim grinned at her when they finally broke apart.

FLASHBACK END

"We didn't hide at first. But his reputation and me being the coach's daughter made it impossible to carry on like that. So we decided to make it a secret."

"And that made it even more exciting," Heath said.

"What? No!" Julie said, feeling a sudden anger running through her. It sounded like Heath thought she didn't love Tim, that being with him was some kind of rebellion.

"Sorry, I just thought…" Heath mumbled.

"Well, you thought wrong," she said sharply.

"It was nothing like that," Julie added feeling a little uncomfortable about her harsh voice.

"He could always come to me and I could always go to him," she started to explain as she calmed down.

"It was like we depended on each other. You know, Julie and Tim against the world. At least that was what I thought," Julie muttered when she realized she sounded a little more convincing than she should have.


	9. I Can't Stay Away

"Mom will be so glad to see you again," Julie smiled at Heath.

Julie, J.T. and Heath headed to Julie's parents for a Sunday dinner.

"Actually I already met with her," Heath said.

"Did you?" Julie asked surprised.

"She's the principal, Julie." Heath laughed, making Julie blush.

"Oh, so she knew you were coming," Julie mumbled dumbly.

"She was the one who called me about the job," Heath answered.

"You two are very mean. She didn't tell me anything," Julie said, pretending she was angry.

"My fault. I wanted it to be a surprise," Heath grinned at her.

"I have to admit it was a nice surprise," Julie smiled at him.

"We have to stop here. Mom ordered a cake and she asked me to pick it up," Julie said as she parked in front of Mrs. Landon's confectionery.

"Hello, Mrs. Landon," Julie greeted the old lady as they stopped in front of the counter.

"Hi, Julie," Mrs. Landon smiled at her warmly.

"Mom said she ordered something, I'm here to pick it up," Julie said.

"Oh, yes, sure. I almost forgot. She already paid. It will be ready in a few minutes."

"Thank you."

"There's Charley," J.T. said as he started to run toward his friend.

"Don't disappear on me, J.T.," Julie called after him.

J.T. just waved as he joined his friend.

"It's like talking to a wall." Julie and Heath laughed together.

The door opened and Julie turned to see who came in. Her laughter stopped immediately.

"What?" Heath asked, concerned as he saw Julie's body stiffen next to him.

Heath followed Julie's gaze.

"Is it him?" Heath asked and Julie nodded.

"Hey, Jules," Tim greeted her with a smirk.

"Heath, this is Tim. Tim this is Heath," Julie motioned between them, clearing her throat.

"I would say it's nice to meet you, but I hate lying," Heath said glaring at Tim.

Julie was surprised by Heath's reaction. She never heard him being mean or impolite with anybody, not even in the weirdest situation.

"That's good to know 'cause I don't like liars around Jules. I only lied to her once, when I said I didn't love her." Tim looked at Julie who felt incredibly uncomfortable between the two men.

Julie didn't even have time to think about what Tim said when Heath answered.

"Sure you loved her. Leaving her alone and pregnant was a great way to show it."

"I didn't know she was pregnant," Tim said as he stepped dangerously close to Heath.

"Okay, that's enough," Julie said as she stepped to between them, putting her hand on Heath's chest, while Tim glared at him.

"Hi, Tim," J.T. greeted him as he walked toward them.

"Hey," Tim moved his eyes from Heath to J.T. and grinned at him.

"How are ya doin, big man?" Tim asked J.T.

"I'm okay. We are going to Grandy's for dinner," J.T. answered.

"Is that so?"

"Yep. Grandy is an awesome cook like Mom. You could come with us," J.T. said.

"J.T., I don't think," Julie started but she was interrupted by Tim.

"That would be great," Tim said glancing at Julie, who glared at him.

"Cool," J.T. grinned at Tim.

Julie clenched her fist and touched the little scar on her palm as she remembered the last time Tim was over at dinner at the Taylors'. Probably Tim did the same because his gaze wandered to Julie's hand, too.

FLASHBACK

"I can't believe you invited him over," Julie yelled at her parents.

"You should be thankful Tim pulled you off that Jenny girl. And he's on my team. I can't avoid everybody you date," Eric answered, annoyed.

Julie gasped in disbelief. Her dad said it like she dated everybody from the team.

"Eric." Tami also looked at her husband with wide eyes.

"He can be here in any minute and you will behave, young lady," Eric stated as Tim knocked on the door.

"Open the door," Eric command Julie.

Julie let out an angry huff and headed to the door. She was still very pissed at Tim about what happened.

She was also angry because Tim got drunk after he saw her with her new dance partner, Jack and became jealous. She hadn't tried to reassure him there wasn't anything between Jack and her, but still.

Julie hated when Tim was drunk and he knew it. He almost entirely stopped drinking. Probably that was the first time he got drunk since they were 'together-together'.

"Hey, Little Taylor," Tim greeted her with a lazy smirk on his face.

Julie rolled her eyes and left him, not even bothering to wait until she could close the door.

The dinner was awkward. Tami and Eric tried their best to make Julie talk, but she refused to say more than yes or no. All along she made grimaces. She also managed to 'accidentally' pour a glass of water on Tim's lap, causing a kind of funny scene. If she had been in the mood, she would have laugh hard by seeing Eric and Tami's face. But she wasn't.

"Julie, could you please wash up the dishes?" Tami asked when they finished.

Julie let out a dramatic sigh as she stood up to go to the kitchen.

"I'll help her," said Tim.

"That's very nice of you, honey," Tami said, making Julie roll her eyes.

"What's your problem, Taylor?" Tim asked quietly when he stood next to Julie.

"Nothing," Julie answered.

"Nothing?" Tim raised an eyebrow as he looked at Julie.

"Well, first you forgot to mention the scholarship, then I got in a fight. And if that wouldn't be enough you show up drunk at my recital yesterday," Julie explained, annoyed as she gave the plates to Tim.

"That's it? Nothing else?" Tim asked with doubt in his voice.

"Isn't it enough for you?" Julie looked at him irritated.

"Did you and Jenny…" Julie started after a moment of thinking.

"What Jenny?" Tim asked, dumbly.

"The girl I fought with," Julie said frustrated. "Did you two…"

"Well, yes…" Tim started but he was interrupted as Julie dropped the plate.

"Dammit," Julie stamped her feet like a child before she knelt down to pick up the pieces.

"Jules, I didn't…" Tim wanted to explain but he was interrupted again by Julie.

"Ouch," Julie gasped in hurt as her eyes filled with tears of anger and pain.

"Geez, Jules, let me look at it," Tim said as he tried to take her hand.

"Go to hell, Riggins," Julie yelled at him, pushing his hand away.

"Honey, what happend?" Tami and Eric asked, concerned as they stopped in the kitchen.

"She broke a plate and it cut her hand," Tim answered, looking worriedly at Julie.

"Let me see it," Tami said as she crouch next to Julie.

Julie hold her hand out to Tami, letting her mom see her bloody palm.

"A doctor should see it, it seems deep," Tami said.

That night Julie sat on her bed, her hand bandaged. The doctor said it was nothing serious, she only had to keep it clean and everything would be fine. It would only leave an almost invisible little scar.

She wished it could be that easy with Tim. How could he do that to her? She trusted him and he cheated on her. Julie had never believed what everybody told about Tim. She always thought he was a great guy underneath and there she was, feeling totally miserable.

Julie was startled by a knock on her window. She didn't even have to look at there to know who was it.

Julie didn't intend to stand up and let him in, but he knocked loudly again and she was afraid somebody could hear or see him.

"What? You're going to wake up my parents," Julie looked at Tim annoyed as she opened the window.

"Jules, I didn't cheat on you," Tim stated.

"Sure, it was nothing, just sex, right?" Julie said not looking at Tim.

"Yes, no. Okay, I was with Jenny last summer, not now. I didn't cheat on you with Jenny or with anybody," Tim said.

Julie looked at him with doubt in her eyes.

"Why would I do something like that? Why would I want to have anybody else, when I got the best?" Tim asked as he tried to find Julie's gaze.

"I just… I thought, you know because we don't… you know," Julie mumbled, blushing.

"Jules, I don't want anything, what you don't want. I could wait forever for you, if I have to," Tim said as he lift her chin up so he could meet her gaze.

"I love you," he said softly, placing a kiss to Julie's bound hand.

Julie's heart jumped in her chest. He said it so honestly she didn't have any doubt he meant it. Suddenly, she forgot everything that happened: the fight, her stupid jealousy and everything.

"I love you, too," Julie said as she kissed Tim.

Strangely, it didn't seem such a huge moment. Probably, because it was between them for a long time, they just hadn't say it out loud before. Julie wondered how she could have been so stupid she thought Tim would ever hurt her.

"Now, would you let me in before Coach wakes up, and you have a dead man to adore?" Tim asked, grinning at her.

FLASHBACK END

"Here's your cake, honey," Mrs. Landon put the box on the counter.

"Awesome," Julie sighed, frustrated.

"Do you want an ice cream?" Tim asked J.T.

"No. You know the rule, J.T. No goodies before dinner," Julie said.

"Mom, please," J.T. pleaded.

"Yeah, Jules, please," Tim said as he grinned at her, making Julie roll her eyes.

Julie looked at J.T. again who stared at her with huge puppy dog eyes and she sighed.

"Fine. But only this once, it won't be a regular thing. We will wait outside. Hurry up," Julie said as she started out with Heath, leaving Tim and J.T. alone.

"I don't like this," Heath stated as they stepped out to the street.

"Then that makes two of us," Julie said.

"But look at J.T.," she said as she glanced back to J.T. and Tim. "He looks so happy. If I have to bear Tim to see my son this happy, than I will learn to deal with it."

"You are amazing, Julie Taylor," Heath smiled at her with clear admiration.

"Sure, she is," Tim said as he and J.T. left the confectionery, joining Julie and Heath.

"What are you doing, J.T.?" Julie asked as she watched her son walking to Tim's truck.

"I'm going with Tim," J.T. answered, his mouth full of ice cream.

"You can come with us, too, Little Taylor. I wouldn't wanna break any other rule," Tim said as he stepped close enough to Julie to make her shiver a little.

"You won. I'll go with you," Julie said, trying to calm down her breathing.

"Are you sure, Julie?" Heath asked, looking sharply at Tim.

"She said she'll come with us," Tim stated before Julie could answer.

"And she can talk by herself," Julie said.

"Just go. We'll meet at you Mom's," Julie looked apologetically at Heath.

"Okay," Heath said. "Be careful," he whispered to Julie as he hugged her.

"I can take care of her," Tim glared at Heath.

"Just get in the car and go," Julie said to Tim as she let go of Heath.


	10. Shiver

Tim smiled as he listened J.T. rambling next to him. He glanced a Julie who leaned her head on the window, staring far ahead.

Tim knew he acted like a jerk in the confectionery but he couldn't help. He just couldn't stand this Heath or whatever his name was. The guy acted like he was Julie's knight in damn shining armor.

He also knew he got himself in a serious mess by going to the Taylors'. He'd be lucky if Coach didn't throw him out, and he knew that he'd only be permitted to stay as a favor to J.T.

"Did your injury hurt very much? It sure looked bad," J.T. asked Tim.

"I can tell you that wasn't the best time of my life," Tim muttered as he remembered how lost he felt after the doctor told him there was no way he could continue his football career.

"It's just so not fair you can't play anymore. Mom was also very sad when she heard about you," J.T. said.

Tim felt his heart jump a little. Had Julie still cared about him? Did it mean there was still a chance to get her back?

"Is that right?" Tim smirked as he looked at Julie.

"Sure, I cried rivers thinking about how unfair life could be," Julie answered sarcastically.

"What's wrong, Mom?" J.T. asked, looking at Julie as he heard her mean tone.

"Just a headache, honey," Julie forced a smile on her face.

"We almost there. Grandy surely will have an Aspirin or something," J.T. said.

"I barely believe that will help," Julie muttered under her breath.

Julie jumped out of the truck the minute Tim parked in front of the house. She eagerly joined Heath. Tim watched as Heath put his arm around Julie's waist and pulled her close to him. A rush of jealousy ran through him again as he watched them whispering to each other.

He should have been the one next to Julie. He should have been the one who made her smile and laugh and blush. Not some other guy. But he knew he had no one else to blame but himself for losing Julie. He knew if he didn't stop acting like a dumbass and figure out something to get her back, he would lose her for good.

"Are ya comin'?" J.T. asked as he stopped in front of the door.

Tim nodded and headed to the door. He swallowed hard as he entered the house.

"We're here," Julie said as they crowded in the hall.

"Did you bring the cake?" Tami yelled from the kitchen.

"Yes, Mom, we brought the cake," Julie answered, rolling her eyes.

"Hi, Dad," Julie greeted her dad who sat in front of the TV, watching football tapes, not paying attention to his guests.

"Heath, honey, I'm so glad you're here," Tami smiled at Heath warmly.

"I wouldn't miss a Sunday dinner for all the money in the world," Heath answered.

Tim took a step in when J.T. waved at him to go. He already regretted his decision but there was no going back now.

"You are just too…" Tami started but stopped when she saw Tim, clearly wondering what the heck he was doing there.

"Hello, Mrs. Taylor," Tim mumbled awkwardly.

"We met with Tim at the confectionery and I invited him over," J.T. grinned proudly.

"That was… That was very nice of you, honey," Tami answered with wide eyes as she moved her gaze between Julie, Tim and Heath.

Tim rocked on his heel back and force, staring at the ground in front of him.

"Heath, it's nice to see you again, son," Eric said still staring at the tv.

Tim recognized how glad Coach was Heath was there. He remembered when Coach told him how much he respected him and not as his coach but as a father. That was one of the best moments in his messed up life.

He wondered what would be harder: winning back Julie or earning the trust of Mr. and Mrs. Taylor again. Because no matter what, he would fight for all of this. He changed and he would prove it.

"Hello, Mr. Taylor," Heath answered.

"What's this silence?" Eric asked dumbly. He was so pre-occupied watching the match, he hadn't even realized Tim was there.

"You…" Eric looked at Tim sharply as he turned around and recognized him.

"What are you doing here?" Eric asked angrily.

"J.T. knew you would be happy to see Tim," Julie answered quickly.

"Oh, well… Well, that was very nice of you, J.T.," Eric said, running his hand through his hair.

"Okay, now that we all know what Tim is doing here, Julie, honey could you help me with the dinner?" Tami said, finally breaking the awkward silence.

"Sure," Julie answered.

"Heath, do ya wanna watch these tapes with me? We've got a big game next Friday," Eric asked Heath as he moved his eyes from Tim.

"Dad, leave him alone. You know he's not into football at all," Julie said rolling her eyes while she opened the box and put the cake on a plate.

"Sorry, son. I always forget," Eric looked apologetically at Heath.

"It's okay," Heath smiled as he sat down in front of the counter.

Tim smirked and and let out a little huff. A guy who wasn't into football in the Taylor family, that sounded like a bad joke. Julie sent him a 'shut up' look so he didn't say a word.

"We could help. Tim will surely get some great idea to beat the shit out of'em," J.T. said as he took Tim's hand and started to pull him toward the couch.

"Jason Timothy Taylor, watch your mouth," Julie looked narrowly at her son.

"Sorry, Mom," J.T. mumbled as he sat down.

Tim couldn't help but grinned. Julie was right, J.T. was very much like him. Probably, it would be one helluva fight to get back Julie and his son but God knew it was worth it.

The rest of the day went quite good. Even if no one talked to Tim except J.T.

Gracie Bell was away at her grandmother's house. Heath sat at the counter, talking to Tami and Julie while they cooked. As Tim glanced at them sometimes, he saw how well they got along. They laughed very much. He envied Heath, knowing that once, it was Tim who sat there. One day he would be again, he told himself.

J.T. watched the tv like his eyes were glued to the screen, stating his opinion every once in a while. Tim shared some of his ideas with Coach who huffed or made a face every time Tim said a word.

The dinner was awesome. He missed Mrs. Coach's fried chicken. At first he was worried how it would work out all of them at one table but everything went okay. Everybody ignored him except J.T., of course. But it didn't bothered him much.

Tim tried hard not to pay attention to Heath, instead of that he just enjoyed the closeness of Julie and his son.

There wasn't even one awkward moment until Heath announced he had a surprise for Julie.

"I've got a surprise for you," Heath grinned at Julie causing Tim almost drop his fork.

He couldn't ask Julie to marry him, could he? No way. Julie said Heath had been her friend. But, Tim saw the way Heath looked at Julie, he barely believed they were more than friends (yet).

"What surprise?" Julie asked curiously as her eyes brightened up.

"There will be a Lifehouse concert in Austin and I've got two tickets for it," Heath answered smiling at her.

Tim let out a sigh of relief. Just a concert. Just a concert, that wasn't the world, he kept repeating in his head, trying to calm himself down.

"Oh my God, that's awesome. I always wanted to go," Julie screamed happily.

"Weren't you on a Lifehouse concert with Matt a few years ago?" Tami asked Julie.

That's it, Tim thought. He knew the band name was so familiar. Tim met Julie's gaze. She quickly looked away, blushing as she tried to hide behind her bangs.

"Ahm, yeah, I forgot about that," she mumbled, staring at her plate.

FLASHBACK

Tim slept in his truck. They had one helluva game last night. He was very tired. Every muscle in his body hurt. If it were up on him, he would have stayed in Dillon and had some quality time with Julie but his fantastic and sometimes hyperactive gal already had plans for them.

Julie decided to go to a concert to Austin with Matt. Which caused a little trouble to poor 7 because Tim heard about it from Matt first instead of Julie.

Julie was frantic when she found out Tim was a 'little' harder on Matt on the field than he should have been, and also because he even thought she would have cheated on him.

Yes, they both had jealousy issues, but they loved each other that way.

The truth was Julie wanted to go to Austin with Tim so she figured she'd go with Matt to the concert, get "lost" in the crowd, meet with Tim and go back at the end of the concert. She had it all planned out.

"Rise and shine, Sleeping Beauty," Tim was woken by Julie's tinkling voice.

"Hey," Tim smirked at her as he opened his eyes.

"We barely have 2 hours so we'd better go," Julie said as she gave a quick kiss to Tim.

"Where do you wanna go?" He asked as he sat up.

"We are going to shopping. I'd like to buy a few books and cds. It will be great. You will like it," Julie said grinning.

"How is it good for me if I watch you buying crap?" Tim smirked at the thought being in a crowded mall instead of have some alone time with Jules.

"Well, let's see," Julie started and Tim already knew shopping wasn't the only thing they would do.

"One you can be with me, which is priceless," she said as she leaned closer to him.

"Two, like you said, you can watch me, which is also priceless, isn't it," she smiled as she leaned even more closer.

"And three if you are good enough, maybe I will buy my crap fast, and also buy something you choose in Victoria's secret and give a massage to your aching body before we have to come back," Julie finished only a few inch away from Tim.

"Deal?" Julie asked.

"I choose," Tim said in a low, husky voice as he stared at Julie's soft lips.

"You choose," she breathed against his lips.

"Deal," Tim grinned and tried to kiss Julie but she pulled away.

"Shopping first, making out later," Julie grinned at him.

"I hate when you do this," Tim mumbled as he started the engine.

"I love you," Julie laughed at him.

"I love you, too. But you're still a little witch," Tim grinned, rolling his eyes.

FLASHBACK END

"Oh," Tami said as the realization hit her.

"Yeah," Julie sighed, exchanging looks with Tim.

"What?" Eric looked at them dumbly.

"Nothing," Julie muttered.

Eric moved his eyes from Julie to Tim.

"Oh," Eric said, too as he finally found out what happened.

"I'll wash the dishes," Julie said, trying to escape from the table.

"I'll help you," Tim and Heath said at the same time.

"I can do it alone, but thanks," Julie mumbled.


	11. Crash and Burn

"Mom, can I ask you something?" J.T. looked at Julie when they arrived home.

"Sure, go ahead, honey."

"Why did everybody act so weird around Tim today?"

The question caught Julie off guard, for a moment she held her breath.

"I don't know what you mean," she answered, turning away from her son, pretending she had something to do in the kitchen.

"Mom, I'm a kid but I'm not blind," J.T. complained.

Julie sighed. There was moments when she wished J.T. wasn't so smart. It would be much easier.

"Alright," she said as she headed to the couch and sat down. "Come here."

J.T. sat down next to his mom and looked at her curiously. Julie wondered what she should have said. Maybe this was the chance to tell J.T. the truth. No, that wouldn't happen, Julie thought. She hated lying to her son, but she didn't want to tell him that Tim was his father.

"Here's the thing," Julie sighed, scrambling to think of the most logical lie. "When we were in high school, I used to date with Tim."

"Oh... why didn't you tell me about it?"

"Well, it didn't end up well," said Julie, thinking to herself that it wasn't a complete lie.

"Is he my dad?" J.T. asked.

When Julie looked at him, she could see in his eyes that he was afraid of the answer.

"No, honey, he isn't," Julie lied again.

She couldn't tell J.T. This wasn't the time. J.T. wasn't ready to know the truth and Julie wasn't ready to deal with it. Julie knew even if she wanted the best for her son, it would be even harder to tell him the truth after she had lied to him.

The time went by, day after day, week after week and Tim couldn't manage to get close to Julie. He hadn't even met her after the dinner at the Taylors' house. It was like Julie Taylor didn't even live in Dillon, at least not for Tim Riggins.

Tim spent lots of time with J.T. They met almost everyday. Most of the times Landry or Tyra were the 'gaurdians'. Tim got informations about Julie from J.T. and Landry but Tyra, of course, always ignored him and he felt lucky she didn't kill him.

"I don't know what I should do," Tim said to Landry.

They were sitting on a bench at the playground, watching J.T.

"Julie's totally invisible. I can't even go near to her," Tim continued, sighing.

"Just give her time," Landry answered.

"Time to get together with that Heath guy? You told me they're getting closer," Tim smirked.

"Yeah, well it seems like it became urgent for Heath to get Julie. I mean the guy was more than patient until now. But like I said, now he takes Julie to restaurant and concerts and museums and God knows where. They really spend a lot of time together," Landry answered.

"I will lose her," Tim said, running his hand through his messy hair.

How could he compete with a guy like that? Museums and concerts… He was just a football player, he was just 'that Riggins boy', Tim thought.

"Hey, guys, look how high I am," J.T. shouted, as he pushed himself higher and higher on the swing.

FLASHBACK

"Hey, look how high I am," Julie laughed as she pushed herself on the swing.

It was Julie's idea go to the playground because she didn't want to stay at home and she didn't want to go to the cliffs.

Tim had to admit the playground was fun at night. Though he was worried somebody could see them. 

Not like Julie. She enjoyed every minute, laughing and giggling like a little girl. Tim watched her, amazed. Julie was beautiful as her hair flew, her face a little pink as she laughed, her eyes bright as stars.

"What?" Julie asked, slowing down the swing when she saw Tim's serious face.

"I'm not going to San Antonio," Tim said.

"What? What are you talking about? Of course you're going to San Antonio," Julie looked at him, surprised as she stopped the swing.

"No, I'm not," Tim said again.

"But why?" Julie asked.

"I don't wanna leave you," Tim sighed, his hair falling into his face.

"That isn't a reason," Julie said.

"So you want me to go?"

"Don't be stupid, of course, I don't want you to leave but you have to. If you tell me that you don't want to go because you don't wanna go to college, then I'll support you. But I don't want you to miss this chance because of me. You worked so hard for this, Tim. And I don't mean only on the field, but in the school, too. Your grades are amazing," Julie said, trying to meet Tim's eyes.

"Because of you, Jules," Tim smirked.

"No, that was you, not me. You're the one who worked on the field week after week and you're the one who studied hard everyday and not me or anybody else. It was Tim Riggins who got a scholarship. I just helped you," Julie explained as she paced up and down in front of Tim.

"But what will I do when you're not there? What if I become that waste again?"

"Tim Riggins, now you listen to me," Julie looked hard at Tim, sounding exactly like her father.

"You weren't, you aren't and you will never be a waste. I wouldn't be with you then. And I don't wanna hear anything like that again."

Julie knelt down in front of Tim, pushing away his hair from his face.

"Hey, whatever happens, wherever we are, it's always going to be you and me, just Julie and Tim, 'kay?" Julie said as she placed a soft kiss on Tim's lips.

"You say that now but one day when I come home you won't wait for me because you'll find someone smarter or someone you won't have to hide and you'll realize I'm not good enough for you," Tim sighed, turning his head away.

"You are a dumbass, Tim Riggins," Julie said, frustrated.

"I only want you. We won't hide forever. We'll tell everybody and show them how happy we are, that we belong together. But if you want we can tell them tomorrow," Julie said with a shrug.

"No," Tim answered quickly. 

There was no way he'd let Julie do something like that. He was already scared of the day when people would know about them. Julie would surely get a hard time again and not only with her parents, but with the whole town of Dillon.

"After I graduate, I'll go after you," Julie smiled. "And you know what? You will have a fantastic NFL career with the Cowboys…"

"That was Jason who could've had that," Tim smirked, interrupting Julie.

"Do you know what my dad always says about you? Riggins is one helluva fullback, one of the best I've ever seen," Julie said mimicking her dad.

"Is that right?" Tim smirked again.

"Yes, Tim. So after you're tired of football and I'm tired of your complaining about your aching body and we both got tired of the big city of Dallas, then we'll come home and have a little boy…"

"A girl," Tim said, interrupting Julie again, who looked at him questioningly.

"I want a girl just like you," Tim grinned at Julie who blushed a little.

"Okay, then we have a little girl and when my dad's hair is white, you are going to be the coach of the Panthers and we'll worry about our daughter and losing games and dinners we have to give and Buddy Garrity," Julie finished, giggling.

"I don't know what I would do without you," Tim said, leaning his forehead against Julie's.

"Crash and burn," Julie answered, laughing.

FLASHBACK END

"Yeah, well then, here's the time to put a question 'What would Riggins do?'" Landry answered, proud of his troubleshooting abilities.

"I am Riggins, Landry," Tim groaned.

"Even easier, just ask yourself what would you do," Landry grinned at him, but stopped when he saw Tim's face. "Just don't hit me, I got a wife and a baby on the way."

"Okay, hey, I got an idea," Landry said.

Tim looked at him questioningly, wondering what he could get in his mind.

"Coach could use some help with team."

"And?" Tim asked dumbly.

"And you could help," Landry rolled his eyes. „You don't do anything, so you've got time."

"I work at the garage," Tim answered.

"And how that help you get back Julie?"

"Landry, I was lucky Coach didn't kill me. I don't think he wants me on his field," Tim mumbled.

"But you can try. What can you lose?"

"My life?" Tim suggested, knowing he had to try anyway.


	12. I'll Fight For You

Tim walked through the same door to the field as he did for so many years before. He was afraid of what would Coach say when he saw him on the field, but he had to give it a shot. It was his chance to get closer to Julie and win back the trust of the Taylors.

Tim stopped a few feet behind Eric and watched the players on the field. Coach really could use some help, Tim thought as he watched the team. The major problem seemed to be the quarterback was left alone. He cleared his throat to get Eric's attention.

"What are you doing here, Riggins?" Eric looked at Tim narrowly.

Tim swallowed hard. He rocked on his heels, hands in his pockets, not daring to look at the Coach. For a moment, he thought he'd better run, but then Julie face appeared in front of his eyes and he got himself together.

"I… I heard you could use some help, sir," Tim mumbled under his breathe.

"Do you remember what I told you when we talked?" Eric asked sharply as he stepped closer to Tim so nobody would hear them.

"Yes, sir," Tim nodded slightly.

Of course he remembered. How could he forget the disappointment and the anger in Coach eyes? He let down not only Julie but also the first man who believed in him. Tim could never forget that.

"Then get the hell away from my field," Eric said, turning away.

So it didn't work. Tim hadn't thought it would, but he had to try. He stood there for a minute and watched the training.

Tim remembered the old times when he was there on that field. He remembered how Coach always counted on him and trust him, the games that were like wars for them, the times when he took Julie to the field…

"#41, you have to put all of your weight into the block," Tim shouted to one of the players before he turned to go.

Eric sighed, taking his cap off.

"Riggins," Eric groaned.

"Yes, sir," Tim turned back to him, surprised by hearing his name.

"You can stay under one condition," Eric looked at Tim hard.

Tim almost grinned but he knew better. He exactly knew what would be that condition but he didn't mind. Finally, he took a step forward.

"You stay the hell away from my daughter," Eric stated, running his hand through his hair, giving himself an even more crazy look.

Tim nodded and he felt like 17 again after the incident with that stupid Riley kid and Jules.

"Don't even look at her, got it?" Eric asked, edgy, and Tim nodded again.

"I didn't hear you," Eric looked straight into his eyes.

"Yes, sir," Tim answered.

Tim really enjoyed the practice. It was great to be back on the field again even if he couldn't play. Eric sent him to the kid he tried to help before. #41 had great abilities as far as Tim could tell, although he and the QB had some major problem they had to deal with.

After the training end Tim went to Eric's office to share his thoughts with him.

"Coach," Tim nodded as he stepped into the office and closed the door behind him.

"What?" Eric asked edgy, not bothering to look up from the papers in front of him.

"I think #41 will be fine…" Tim hesitated how to continue because he didn't want the kid get in trouble.

Yes, the kid was great but he wouldn't be any good for the team as long as he didn't deal with his problems with the quarterback.

"But?" Eric asked.

"I think the thing is they've got some problem with the QB," Tim explained.

"Then take care of it, Riggins. That's why you are here, aren't ya?" Eric said, frustrated as he looked narrowly at Tim.

"Yes, sir," Tim mumbled.

As Tim turned to leave, the door opened and Julie bumped into him. Tim automatically reached his hands to steady her.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I…" Julie didn't finish the sentence, just blinked at Tim surprised.

"Hey there, Little Taylor," Tim smirked at Julie who stared at him with wide eyes, her hands resting on his chest.

"Riggins!" Eric hard voice broke the silence. "Let go of her."

"Sorry, sir," Tim muttered as he let go of Julie.

He forgot Coach was there and grinned as he saw Julie catch her breath and pink flushes appeared on her face.

"What did I tell ya, Riggins?" Eric asked sharply.

"No look, sir," his grin faded as he answered but he almost laughed as he saw Julie's face becoming even more red.

"What are you still doing here?"

"I… Ahm, nothing, sir," Tim mumbled but stayed still.

Julie glanced at him, biting her bottom lips.

"Then get the hell away from my office," Eric said almost shouting.

Tim nodded and would have walked out but Julie stood there, still frozen. Tim stepped one step to the left to sidestep Julie at the same moment as Julie did the same. Then both of them stepped to the right in the same time.

Tim felt Eric's eyes on his back so he stepped aside letting Julie into the office. Tim left but not without lightly brushing Julie's arm as she walked past him. He felt pleased with himself as he felt Julie shivering under his fingers. It was a great day after all, he thought.

Tim soon had a daily routine. He spent the first half of the day in the garage, then he left for practice and after that, spent the rest of the day with J.T. Everything was perfect.

Tim adored his son and he was thankful for his unconditional love. He was also almost sure the problem between #41 and the QB was some girl. Nothing that a good fist fight couldn't solve, which as he saw would happen sooner rather than later.

But Tim could always feel Coach eyes on his back and Julie still avoided him. Also, he got distressing news from Landry, which wouldn't let him sleep.

That Heath guy and Julie were officially dating. When Landry told him about it, Tim almost ran to find the bastard and beat the hell out of him. Landry had to calm him down before he could do anything stupid.

How dare that Heath guy dance into Dillon and take away HIS family?! The thought of someone else touching HIS Jules made him sick and angry.

He also knew the guy tried to get J.T. but Landry told him he had nothing to worry about because he was still the first for J.T. That made Tim a little calmer. At least his son was on his side.

One day, Tim was leaving practice when he ran into Heath in the parking lot behind the field. He stood next to Julie's car. Tim decided to avoid him. There was no point to start a fight even if he wanted nothing more than that.

"Have you got something to say?" Tim asked irritated when he got bored of Heath guy staring at him.

"Julie is a smart girl," Heath said, looking hard at Tim.

"Sure, she is," Tim answered, smirking.

"I know what you're trying to do and it won't work. She's not going to take you back. She's smarter than that," Heath said.

"We will see," Tim smirked again as he opened the door of the truck.

"I know her pretty well and she won't," Heath stated again.

"You know her well and I know her better than anyone," Tim turned back to Heath. "See the point?"

"Better than anyone. That's interesting. Do you know she can be awake three days straight without sleeping? Or that she had perfect grades even though she had a crying baby at home? Or that she worked three shifts at Applebees because she didn't want her parents' help? Or that she wrote an article what was published in Rolling Stone?" Heath counted the facts.

"See the point?" Heath asked with triumph in his voice. "Maybe you know Julie Taylor the girl, but you don't know Julie Taylor the woman."

Tim swallowed hard. No, he didn't know anything about it. At first he thought Heath was only trying to convince himself with this little speech, but Tim wasn't sure anymore. After Tim met with Julie at Coach's office, Tim hoped Julie avoided him because she was afraid of she would get hurt again.

But what if Heath guy was right? The Julie who he knew would forgive him sooner or later. But what about the new Julie? Would she do the same?

"I know I'm late again…" Julie said as she left the school but stopped when she saw Tim.

Tim looked at her, trying to figure out if he was wrong when he thought he could get her back.

"Hey," Heath stepped next to Julie.

Heath took his arm around Julie's waist and gave her a light kiss on the lips. Tim hands were in fists. Seeing another guy touching Julie hurt him even more he could have ever imagined.

Though at the same moment Tim felt like somebody wanted to rip out his heart from his chest, a little ray of light came to the dark. Julie's body stiffened and she moved a little from Heath and glanced at him.

"We'd better go," Heath looked hurt at Julie, who blushed like she was caught doing something forbidden.

Tim wanted to throw it into Heath's face immediately, but he didn't know how to hit back. Then he saw the little flickering pendant on Julie's neck. It reflected the sunshine like it tried to scream to Tim he was right.

"Nice necklace, Taylor," Tim smirked before he got in his truck.

He watched as Julie touched her neck and blushed even more. A satisfied grin appeared on his face and he winked at Julie before he pulled away. Tim Riggins was back in the game, he sighed with relief.


	13. Snowflakes

Julie and Heath sat in the car in awkward silence. She cursed Tim in her mind. He had no right to do this with her.

"What's with the necklace?" Heath asked, suddenly.

"What's with it?" Julie asked back, touching the little pendant on her neck.

"Julie…" Heath said her name almost as a command.

"What?" Julie asked in a harsh tone.

"Is it from him?" Heath sighed.

FLASHBACK

"I swear this was the most tiring day of my life," Julie sighed, laying on the bed of Tim's truck. "My parents think I'm a babysitter, a cook and a cleaner in one person. If they leave me alone with Gracie one more day so they can go to a party, I don't know what I will do."

"Gracie Belle is cute," Tim smiled.

"Sure, she is, until you're the one she decides to puke on," Julie groaned with disgust.

"Did she throw up on you?" Tim asked, laughing as he imagined Julie's face.

"It wasn't funny, Tim. That was my favorite top and I just washed my hair right before too," Julie said, sending a nasty look to Tim who still laughed.

"Where are you going?" Julie asked when Tim hopped of the truck.

"I've got something for you," Tim smirked.

"A surprise?" Julie asked, suddenly in a much brighter mood.

Tim nodded and headed to the truck passenger side, then returned to Julie with a little box in his hand.

"Don't expect anything huge or expensive. I bought it for Christmas but I hate when you're in a bad mood, so…" Tim mumbled, giving the box to Julie.

Julie's eyes widened as she opened the box to find a necklace with a little shining snowflake pendant on it.

"If you don't like it, you can change it. I just thought… You know, you said you wanted a white Christmas and I saw it," Tim explained when he saw Julie's eyes filled with tears.

"Are you kidding me? This is the most amazing gift I've ever gotten," Julie grinned at him, wiping away the tears from her eyes.

"Really?" Tim asked surprised.

"You remembered what I said? You are the best boyfriend in the world," Julie hugged Tim tight, absolutely forgetting about her terrible day.

FLASHBACK END

"Why does it matter?" Julie asked nervously, shrugging a little.

"Because, Julie, you wear it all the time," Heath answered, his voice raising with anger.

"So what? I wear it because I like it and that's it," Julie answered sharply, stopping the car in front of Heath's place.

"See you tomorrow," Julie said, not looking at Heath.

Julie knew she shouldn't have talked to Heath like that but she was so angry at Tim and at herself, too, she couldn't help it. She shouldn't wear the necklace, but she simply couldn't put it down.

Later, Julie apologized for her behavior and Heath didn't mention the necklace anymore. Things were back to normal, more or less. A few days later, Julie was at her parents' house.

"I heard you had a fight with Heath," Tami said while she washed the dirty dishes and handed the clean ones to Julie.

"Did you?" Julie asked, like it was nothing.

"Yes. He's worried about you," Tami answered with a careful voice as she gave another plate to Julie.

"There's nothing to worry about," Julie said, rolling her eyes.

"Where is that necklace from?" Tami asked.

"I can't believe it. What's with you all and the necklace?!" Julie raised her voice, looking sharply at Tami.

"Honey, don't get upset. I was curious, that's it," Tami looked at her.

"Curious. This is unbelievable. Since when are you and Heath so close you talk about me behind my back?! You're like the cops. It's like standing in front of a court," Julie yelled at Tami who watched her daughter with wide eyes.

"It's just a necklace. But do you know what? It's mine. It's belong to me and I love it, okay? Maybe it isn't smart or right but I do," Julie finished, gasping for air.

Tami nodded, watching Julie, concerned. Julie knew her mom was worried about her and she was worried, too. Though Julie would never admit it.

"I'm going home," Julie said, rushing out of the house.

The truth was Julie became more and more frustrated with everyday. She could manage to avoid Tim less and less. Tim drove her crazy.

Heath was always there with her, though that didn't help because Tim was everywhere. They met everyday in the school because "accidentally" Tim somehow always happened to be where Julie was. He also started to take J.T. home when Landry was the guardian because Landry (that traitor) decided to help Tim even if Tyra could have killed him.

Not to mention J.T. talked about Tim all the time: "Tim did this, Tim did that. He said this, he said that."

And if all of this wasn't be enough, everybody kept bugging her with Tim. First, the fight with Heath, then she fell out with Tyra because of it and now her mom.

Why couldn't they just get past it? Tim was J.T.'s father and honestly, he did good for J.T. Since Tim was back, J.T.'s problems seemed to disappear.

What did everybody think of her? She was thankful for Tim. She could see her son smile and laugh and be happy but that didn't mean she would get back together with Tim.

She was a grown up woman. She managed to raise her son alone, so she could also manage not to fall for Tim Riggins again. Everybody had to understand she did this for her son. They couldn't ask her not let J.T. see Tim. That would break him and she wouldn't let that happen.

Julie stopped the car in front of her house, next to Heath's car. She was surprised Heath was there, since he hadn't mention that he was coming over.

"Hey," Julie knocked on the car's window.

"Hi," Heath greeted her and stepped out of the car.

"What's wrong?" Julie asked, concerned when she saw Heath's careworn face.

"It's Sally, she was in a car accident," Heath answered, telling the last news about his sister.

"Oh, God! Is she okay?" Julie asked, worriedly.

"More or less. Though the doctors said they'd keep her in the hospital just in case. I'm going there. I just wanted to tell you," Heath explained.

"Okay, sure. Tell Sally, I wish the best for her," Julie nodded.

"I'm sorry, I know how important it's for you but there's a chance I won't be back for the winter ball," Heath sighed.

"Don't be silly. Who cares about the stupid ball? You have to be there for your sister and that's it," Julie shook her head.

Heath was right, winter ball was very important for Julie because she missed every ball in her senior year. But she understood, he had to go and there was still a chance he could get back to Dillon for it.

"I love you, Julie," Heath kissed her softly.

"I know," Julie answered. "You'd better go. I don't want Sally to hate me because I stole her brother and she has to be alone in the hospital," Julie laughed.

Julie watched Heath pulling away in the car and started to the house when the truck stopped. She turned and saw J.T. and Tim get out. She let out a big sigh. Now that Heath was gone, she had to deal with Tim alone.

"Hey, Mom," J.T. greeted Julie with a huge smile on his face.

"Hi, honey. How was your day?" Julie asked as she headed to the door.

"It was super awesome. We played all afternoon and I beat Tim," J.T. answered proudly.

"He's going to be one helluva player," Tim laughed.

"You should stay for dinner. Mom made my fave, cheese pasta," J.T. looked at Tim.

"Tim," Julie looked at him narrowly.

"Sure," Tim nodded and smirked at Julie who watched him with wide eyes.

Julie opened the door and let J.T. in.

"That Heath is away doesn't mean you are in," Julie hissed to Tim when he moved past her and she grabbed his arm.

"I didn't even realized he was gone," Tim smirked.

Julie rolled her eyes and let go of him. She would have some very hard moments now that Heath was gone, Julie sighed.


	14. Soul Tattoo

Julie was surprised to find Tim's truck and her dad's car in front of her house when she arrived home from school. They should be at her parents' house.

The TV made some noise and she could also hear talking. Julie made her way to the living room only to find Tim, J.T. and Eric staring at the screen in front of them like their eyes were glued there.

"Hey, Mom," J.T. greeted her.

"Hi," Julie eyed them, confused, gazing at the tapes on the table.

"Hi, Jules," Tim smirked.

"Your mom threw us out. She said something about she needs peace because of some school thing she has to do. I hope you don't mind us here but we've got a big game Friday and have to watch these," Eric explained.

"It's okay. I think," Julie said, not entirely sure she meant it.

Julie spent the afternoon sitting at the counter, trying to work. But she couldn't manage to pay attention to the papers in front of her. She had to look at the guys in front of the tv every once in a while.

They sat there in such a peace, talking about the game, nobody would believe her dad had wanted to kill Tim a few months ago. And J.T. was so sweet as he hung on every word Tim said. Julie felt her heart melt as she watched them.

When she realized there was no way she could work, Julie started to make dinner. She didn't know how long her dad planned to stay so she made enough for everybody.

"Dinner is ready," Julie said.

"Is it already that late?" her dad looked at his watch, dumbly. "I'd better go before your mom come and finds me."

Eric started to pack the tapes from the table.

"You'd better go, too, son. We've got one helluva week in front of us," Eric looked at Tim.

Julie's eyes widened when Eric called Tim "son". He always called Tim "Riggins" since he'd found out about the truth. What happened to her dad hating Tim? It wasn't like Julie minded that her dad had started to get along well with Tim, she was just surprised.

"Yes, sir," Tim nodded, standing from the couch.

"Mom…" J.T. looked at Julie, begging with his huge green eyes.

"You can stay for dinner," Julie sighed, knowing J.T. wanted Tim to stay.

"Are you sure?" Eric watched Julie, concerned.

"Yes, Dad. No worries. We already managed through a dinner yesterday, so there won't be a problem," Julie explained.

"No worries," Eric snorted, looking from Julie to Tim. "Maybe I should stay, too."

"Dad, go home," Julie commanded.

"Fine. Be careful," Eric said as he started to the door.

Since Heath was away, Julie got a whole new daily routine. She started to spend her lunch time with Tim, although perhaps it was more accurate to say that Tim started to spend his lunch time with her. Julie got tired of running so she stayed at her table when Tim sat across her. They didn't talk, just sat there, eating in silence.

When she arrived home, Tim was there. While she worked Tim and J.T. watched the tv or played in the yard. Julie started to get used to Tim's presence around her. She figured it was just easier not to fight against him.

It seemed to be Julie wasn't the only one who had gotten used to Tim again. Her dad started to say nice things about him in his own way of course, like "Riggins is doing a helluva job with those kids" or "if Riggins didn't say there was a hole in the defense, we would lose" and things like that. It was maybe because even her dad saw how much Tim adored J.T. that he really tried hard.

"Guys, I'm home," Julie shouted when she arrived home.

She took off her coat and smiled as she heard J.T.'s laughter from the kitchen. Julie's eyes widened when she stepped to the kitchen.

J.T.'s face was covered with flour and there was something red, too. Probably tomato sauce. The whole kitchen was a huge mess.

"Hi, Mom. We're cooking for you," J.T. grinned at her.

"I'm going to clean it," Tim added, hurriedly, his face also covered with flour.

Julie had to bite her lips not to burst out laughing. J.T. grinned proudly and Tim's face was priceless. Julie was sure, he thought she was going to yell or something like that.

"I just thought, you know… You are working so much and I thought you could use a day off," Tim explained. "But things ran out of hand."

"Obviously," Julie started to laugh. "Do you need help?"

"No. You sit down and watch Oprah or something," Tim said causing Julie to raise an eyebrow.

"Go. Just wait and you will get the best pizza you've ever eaten," Tim motioned to the couch.

"Yes, go and sit down, Mom. This is a man thing," J.T. started to pull Julie out from the kitchen.

"Okay, okay," Julie grinned, sitting to the couch, turning on the tv. "You can make pizza?"

"Yeah, you know, my roommate at the university was kind of a cook and I learned some things from him," Tim answered.

"We even made tomato sauce," J.T. added, proudly.

"I can see that, honey," Julie laughed.

"And how was your day?" Tim asked.

"Nothing interesting," Julie said.

"Oh, come on, Mom. Tell us something. She's a great story teller," J.T. said to Tim.

"I know," Tim grinned, remembering how he loved Julie's stories.

"Alright, here's one. There is this girl, Anna. She isn't a geek but either a cheerleader, just a usual student. She is a good girl. Well, at least everybody thought she was. I heard rumors about she's dating some guy from a gang but I didn't want to believe it. And then today she showed up with a tattoo on her face. I almost started to hyperventilate when I saw it," Julie said.

"Who knows, maybe she's in love. I also knew a girl who thought getting a tattoo was a great way to show her love," Tim smirked.

FLASHBACK

"Hey, Jules," Tim said as he got out of his truck.

Julie had called him to say that she wanted to meet at the cliffs with him.

"You weren't in school today."

"Did you miss me?" Julie asked cheerfully.

"Sure," Tim said, kissing Julie hard.

God knew Tim missed he couldn't see her running to class or kidnapping her from the hall to have some quality time in an empty class room or some other place where nobody could see them.

"Where were you?" Tim asked.

"What day is today?" Julie sighed.

"The day when Julie Taylor decided to ditch school?" Tim grinned.

"Wrong and right. But that's not the point. It's your birthday," Julie rolled her eyes.

"Jules, I told you I don't want anything," Tim sighed.

"You'll like it. But you have to work for it," Julie giggled.

Tim raised an eyebrow questioningly and Julie motioned to her body, grinning.

"Are you insane, Julie? Do you wanna do it here?" Tim looked at Julie as if she was crazy.

First of all, they had talked about it and decided to wait a little longer and second, Julie Taylor wasn't going to lose her virginity in the dust or in the bed of his truck.

"No, I don't," Julie rolled her eyes, frustrated. "But I've got something for you here that is not my virginity and you have to find it."

"Fine," Tim sighed, kissing Julie again.

"Oh, you don't have to. It's optional," Julie managed to say between the kisses but Tim interrupted her with something incoherent about shutting her pretty mouth and she smiled against his mouth.

They stumbled into the truck. Julie positioned herself in Tim's lap as Tim kissed his way down to her neck, his hands wandering down her back. He pulled off Julie's shirt, grinning as he saw she was wearing the bra they bought together. Tim kissed Julie hungrily. He enjoyed her little hands caressing his body, her beautiful breasts pushed against his chest. He ran his hands down her back, pulling her even closer when he felt something on her hips.

It felt like gauze and bandaids. Did she get hurt? Why didn't she say something about it?

"What's this, Jules?" Tim asked, breathing heavily between the kisses.

"Your surprise," Julie answered, looking into his eyes.

Tim stared at her dumbly.

"Look," Julie grinned, turning her back to Tim and showed what was under the gauze.

"Jules…" Tim didn't know what to say when he saw "33" on Julie's hip.

FLASHBACK END

"Getting a tattoo on your hips isn't the same as getting one on your face," Julie answered, sending Tim a nasty look.

"Whatever, Taylor, whatever," Tim grinned, remembering how he'd told Julie it was crazy that she'd done something like that and she had gotten all mad at him because of it.


	15. The Leg of A Turkey

It was Thanksgiving Day. The Taylor house was anything but quiet. Tim, Landry, Eric and J.T. watched the game, yelling at the TV like that could change the result. Julie and Tami worked on the dinner. Tyra, uncomfortably pregnant and waiting for her due date, played with Gracie, since Julie commanded her to sit tight and not do anything. The atmosphere was light and very familiar.

Julie worked on the cake when her phone rang.

"Yep?"

"Happy Thanksgiving," Heath said.

"Happy Thanksgiving to you too," Julie smiled.

It was almost two weeks ago that Heath had to go to his sister, but he called everyday so Julie wouldn't get lonely. Not like Julie would have time to get lonely since Tim was always there. They were together at the school, then they met home. Sometimes Tim cooked with J.T. (which was a disaster for the kitchen everyt ime but Julie didn't really mind) and sometimes she cooked. They put J.T. to the bed and the day end.

"Too bad I can't be there," Heath sighed.

"You don't know what you miss. Tim, stop stealing the cream. You know I hate when you do that," Julie said to Tim when she saw him next to the bowl.

"I don't actually," Tim grinned at her, reminding Julie of the day when she wanted to bake a cake for Tim and they end up covered with the cream.

"Is Tim there, too?" Heath asked, hurt.

"Yes, you know, because of J.T." Julie answered, glaring at Tim.

"Sure, because of J.T." Heath said in a tone that commanded Julie's attention.

"What does it suppose to mean ?" Julie asked.

"It doesn't mean anything," Heath answered, irritated.

"Well, it surely sounded like you think I want him here when you know I only do this for my son," Julie said angrily.

"I'm sorry. You're right. It's just… I don't like that he's there and I'm not. I miss you," Heath sighed.

"It isn't that long until you can come home, is it?" Julie asked, regretting her previous harsh tone.

"Just a few more days," Heath said.

"See, just a few more days and everything will be back to normal again," Julie said to cheer Heath up.

"Sure."

"Look, I'm sorry but I've gotta go 'cause J.T. and Tim will eat up all the cream," Julie said, smiling as she watched Tim tried to cover J.T. while he stole from the bowl.

"Sure, go. I love you," Heath sighed.

"Call me soon," Julie said before she hung up.

They sat at the table in relative peace. Tyra still couldn't get used to Tim, she kept glaring at him but everybody else was fine with him.

"Can you give me the salt, Jules?" Tim asked.

"You can stand up and get it yourself. She isn't your slave," Tyra glared at Tim.

"Tyra, this is Thanksgiving day. If you hate Tim so much, give thanks you aren't the one who has to spend everyday with him. Just leave him alone," Julie said irritated as she passed the salt to Tim.

"What?" Julie asked when she saw everybody was staring at her.

Then Julie realized why they stared. She defended Tim. How did that happen? Why did she do it?

"Wow, there are more hormones here than food, which means a lot. And Julie's not even pregnant," Landry tried to lighten the atmosphere without succes.

"Was Mom also so angry all the time when I was at her belly?" J.T. asked.

"I'm not angry all the time, J.T.," Tyra complained.

"No," Julie answered to J.T. laughing, feeling Tim's eyes on her.

"She was kinda peaceful," Landry commented thoughtful. "Except that one time," he added.

"Landry," Tyra punched him on the shoulder, hard.

"What happened then?" J.T. looked at Landry, curiously.

"Well, let's just say no one ever wanted to upset your mom, again," Landry laughed.

"Mom, tell us," J.T. pleaded Julie.

"Thanks, Landry," Julie rolled her eyes.

She didn't want to tell the story when Tim was there. She didn't really want to talk about her pregnancy.

"Mom," J.T. begged with his eyes.

"C'me on, Little Taylor. I wanna hear this famous story of yours," Tim grinned at her.

"Do you wanna hear it? Alright then, I'll tell ya," Julie said, looking angry at Tim.

"I was three month pregnant," Julie glared at Tim.

"I was at the cafeteria with Landry. Everybody was acting very bizarre. They stared and pointed at me, whispered behind my back. I felt like I was an alien. I was very touchy at that time so I got very upset about it."

"She kept asking me if there was something wrong with her hair or clothes and things like that," Landry interrupted.

"Then Tyra rushed into the cafeteria, pushed everybody away from her way and told me Jenny Harbor saw me at the doctor the day before and told everybody I was pregnant," Julie continued, seeing Tim wasn't so happy about the story anymore.

"And you were. I was in your belly," J.T. commented to Tim who shifted uncomfortably on his chair.

"Yes, honey, you were already there," Julie smiled at J.T.

"I could have killed that… that Jenny," Tyra said causing Julie to smile.

"Here comes my fave part," Landry grinned.

"I got very angry. I felt like I could scream and I didn't have much of control over my emotions those days. I stood up at the table with a leg of a turkey in my hand and started to shout 'Yes, the new is true. Julie Taylor, the Coach's little daughter ,is pregnant. And do you know what? I'm proud of it. So you can talk and point, I don't care.'"

That was the censored version of Julie's little speech for the children. The truth was she said 'Yes, the news is true. Julie Taylor, the Coach's little daughter, got knocked up by a bastard. And do you know what? I'm proud of it. So screw all of you. I don't give a shit what you think.'

"She really did it. She just stood up there with a leg of a turkey in her hand and telling 'em off," Landry commented, shaking his head as he laughed.

"You were such a badass, Mom," J.T. grinned, proudly.

"Thank you, hun," Julie giggled.

"I've got the most awesome mom in the world," J.T. grinned proudly.

"You surely do," Tim nodded, glancing at Julie, thinking about how much she had to go through because he left.


	16. Storm

Julie stood in front of the mirror, looking at herself. She wore a simple long black dress, her curly hair falling to her shoulders. The Winter Ball was here. Unfortunately, Heath couldn't come back. There she was, alone, again. Julie sighed as she glanced at the mirror one more time.

"Mom, you're beautiful," J.T. grinned as Julie stepped out of the bathroom.

"Thank you, hun," Julie smiled.

"Too bad Heath couldn't make it back," Tyra smiled at Julie from the couch.

"Yeah, he really wanted to be here but Sally's leg is still in a cast," Julie sighed.

"Have some fun. You deserve it," Tyra hugged Julie.

"Yes, ma'am," Julie smiled at Tyra. "J.T. honey, try to behave and don't stay up late," Julie kissed her son on his cheek.

"No worries," J.T. smirked.

Julie was thankful when the ball slowly came to an end. It was very boring standing, there all night alone. Of course, she met some of her friends but it wasn't the same as if she came with somebody. Eric and Tami couldn't make it because Gracie had gotten ill. Honestly, Julie didn't even want to go anymore, but this year she was the organizer, so she had to.

People started to leave and not too much later Julie was left alone. The music was still playing when Julie started to turn off the lights. She stopped when she heard somebody's steps. Maybe someone forgot something, she thought.

She turned around and saw Tim standing there in jeans and black shirt. For a moment, she stared at him dumbly.

"What are you doing here?" Julie asked, looking over at Tim's unusually elegant outwear.

"This is a ball. I came to dance," he shrugged, taking a step toward Julie.

"You? Dance?" Julie laughed. "Sure."

"I can dance, Little Taylor," Tim smirked.

"I bet you can. I hate to break it to you, but the ball is over. You're late as usual," Julie said.

"Are you sure? The music still plays and the lights are on," he said, reaching for Julie and pulling her close to him.

"Tim," Julie groaned. "I'm tired. I smiled so much that my mouth is stiff so I'm not in the mood for your little games tonight," she said but didn't pull away.

"No games, just a dance, Jules," Tim looked at her, pleading. "This is our song anyway," he added.

"What?" Julie looked at him, dumbly.

"Storm" by Jose Gonzalez was playing. Julie tried hard to remember why it should be there song without any success.

"When I pulled you out of that party... That was the first time I realized I love you," Tim mumbled. "You probably don't remember because you were preoccupied with yelling." Tim smirked.

Julie couldn't say a word. Tim could still surprise her. They swayed peacefully with the rhythm of the song.

"Why did you leave?" Julie asked, unexpectedly.

The question probably caught Tim off guard. For a moment he stopped and stared at her.

"I thought that would be the best for you," he answered, uneasy.

"The best for me?" Julie raised an eyebrow.

"I just… I don't know, Jules. I really believed I wasn't good enough for you, that you deserve someone better," Tim said, hoping Julie would understand him as she always did.

Julie nodded, turning her head away.

She would feel so much better if Tim would be a waste like he always said. It would make everything less complicated.

"Do you believe me?" Tim tried to catch her gaze when she didn't answered.

Julie nodded slightly. She believed him. It would be easier if she didn't, Julie thought.

"We're so messed up, do you know that?" Julie giggled a little, feeling a tear roll down her cheek.

"Is it news to you?" Tim pulled her closer, burying his face into her hair.

"Julie?"

"Heath," Julie pushed herself away from Tim, finding Heath staring at them with a huge red rose bouquet in his hand.

"I didn't know you are back," she said with wide eyes, trying to catch her breath.

"Obviously," Heath said, moving his gaze between Tim and Julie. "It was supposed to be a surprise."

"Tim, you'd better go," Julie looked at Tim.

"No," Tim stated, firmly.

"She said, she wanted you to go," Heath moved toward them.

"And I said I won't leave. Not this time," Tim said. "Jules, I know I hurt you and I can't take it back but give me one more chance. God, I know you better than anyone. I know you want to. I love you and I love our son. I wanna be there for both of you."

"I… I can't," Julie answered, glancing at Heath.

She shouldn't let this happen. She shouldn't let Tim so close to her. What was wrong with her?

"That isn't an answer, Taylor. You can do whatever you want," Tim said.

"But I don't want to," Julie looked at Tim hard.

That wasn't entirely true anymore. Maybe Tim was right and that scared Julie. She was afraid of getting hurt again, that J.T. could be hurt, that Tim would leave again.

"See, she doesn't wanna be with you. You can leave now," Heath said, glaring at Tim.

"Fine," Tim threw up his arms and started to walk away.

"You know it must really suck, seeing my name inked into her skin," Tim stopped to turn back.

Julie gasped in disbelief, feeling her face becoming red. It was low even for Tim.

"I can deal with it. Thanks for the concern," Heath answered.

"Thought so," Tim smirked. "Maybe she doesn't want me but she doesn't want you either," he said as he started to walk away, leaving Heath staring after him dumbly.


	17. All Fall Down

Julie felt miserable after what happened with Tim and Heath. Though she tried to convince Heath there was nothing between Tim and her, he didn't seem to believe her, even though he said he did. Julie could see the hurt on his face, she heard the doubt in his voice and that made her angry. She was angry at Tim, at herself, at the whole world.

It was her fault she hadn't sleep with Heath yet. She should have. This wasn't normal. They were adults, they should have sex already. So why didn't she? Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door.

Julie hoped it would be Heath because she really felt awful about hurting him. She went to the door but it wasn't Heath who she found there.

"Hi, Julie," Jason smiled at her.

"Jason," Julie looked surprised at him.

She wondered for a moment what Jason Street could want but then she figured he probably was on a mission.

"Did he send you?" Julie asked, irritated.

"No," Jason shook his head. "But I'm here to talk about him. Will you let me in?"

"Sure," Julie shrugged, stepping aside.

"So where is he?" Jason asked, looking around in the small living room.

"He's in the back yard. I'll tell him you're here. He'll be happy," Julie started toward the garden.

"J.T.," Julie called her son. "Somebody would like to meet you."

"Who?" J.T. asked, curiously, walking toward the house.

"Hi, I'm Jason Street," Jason rolled to J.T.

"Wow, I've got my name after you," J.T. shook Jason's hand.

"I've heard about it," Jason nodded. "So do you like football?"

"Yep, I wanna be a fullback like Tim Riggins," J.T. smirked causing Jason to smile.

"I'm sure you'll be one helluva player," Jason said.

"Come on, Jason, I'll make you a coffee," Julie said.

J.T. went back to play, leaving Jason and Julie alone.

"He's just like Tim," Jason said.

"I know. I always wondered how people haven't figured it out," Julie said from the kitchen.

"It was very nice of you giving him my name."

"I knew Tim would be happy about it," Julie answered. "Listen, Jason. I know you came here to convince me the right move would be get back together with him but I won't change my mind."

"I know he hurt you…"

"No, you don't," Julie interrupted Jason, harshly. "Everybody thinks they know what it was like but nobody does. Can you imagine what my parents thought about me? Or what it was like to be a teenage pregger in Dillon?" Julie said, angrily.

"But you know he did it for you, right?" Jason studied Julie's face.

"Sure, I know and that's the point. What if he freaks out again when something doesn't go his way? What if he freaks out and thinks he isn't capable of taking care of his son? What if he packs his stuff and runs away again? What will I say to my son?"

"You know he wouldn't do that," Jason disagreed. "He loves his son and he loves you. You know I watched his change with wide eyes. No women, no drinking, no parties. All those years I never knew what caused it but now I understand it was you. He worked hard to be good enough for you," Jason explained.

"He was just perfect the way he was," Julie groaned, looking away.

"And still he was scared he would lose you," Jason added, thoughtfully. "Like you're now. Don't let it slip away because you're scared."

Jason waited for Julie to answer but when she didn't do he sighed.

"And you should tell J.T. He'll figure it out and he won't be happy you lied to him."

"I know," Julie mumbled.

"He wanted to give this to you yesterday," Jason took a little box on the table. "Think about what I said.. Be smarter than him, Julie," he said as he started toward the door.

Julie sat down on the couch when Jason left and reached for the box. She opened it and gasped. There were a pair of earrings, little snowflakes, the same as her pendant. Julie sighed, closing the box.


	18. One Last Chance

Tim waited for Julie in the school's parking lot, leaning against her car. He felt this was his last chance. If Julie didn't forgive him now, then it was over and he'd lost her good. He kept looking at his watch, waiting impatiently to see Julie walking out of the door.

Finally the door opened and fortunately, Julie was alone: no Coach, no Mrs. Taylor, no Heath, just Julie. Her gaze met with his for a moment but she looked away immediately.

"I wanna show you something," Tim said.

Julie ignored him, trying to find her keys.

"Julie," Tim caught her face, forced her to look at him.

"What?" she asked angrily.

"I won't bother you again if you come with me now," Tim said, still holding her face in his hands.

"No," Julie said but Tim could see uncertainty in her eyes and felt his heart beating faster.

"Give me one last chance," he pleaded.

"Will you really let me be after this?" Julie asked, and Tim's body stiffened. It really was his last chance, he thought.

"Yes," he sighed, running his hand over his hair.

"Fine."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"We are here," Tim said, stopping the truck.

"You brought me to the lake?" Julie looked at him, dumbly.

Tim got out of the car without answering and Julie followed him. She didn't understand why they were there. Did Tim think reminding her about their trip would make her change her mind?

After a short walk Tim stopped in front of a house. The house was everything Julie ever dreamt about: not too big, but not small either, porch in the front of the house, white walls, blue window frames.

"What's this?" Julie looked at Tim after a few moment.

"Your home," Tim said, glancing at Julie, his hands in his pocket.

"What?" Julie asked, her knee shaking.

"When we came to the lake you said you could stay here forever," Tim mumbled. "You talked about the house of your dreams and I just… I earned some money, while I worked with Jason and… Come on, I'll show you the inside but it isn't done yet so…" Tim rambled, starting toward the door.

Julie could smell the paint in the air and there were tools everywhere as she entered the house. A crazy thought came into her mind.

"Sorry about the mess… I should have clean up before…"

"Tim," Julie cut Tim off. "Did you do this?"

"Yeah," he sighed. "I haven't had time for the inside yet and haven't painted the wall 'cause I didn't know what color you'd want," Tim rambled nervously, looking around the half done house.

"You built me a house?" Julie asked with a shaking voice as tears started to burn her eyes.

"Well not alone…"

"You built me a house," Julie echoed in disbelief.

"Do you want me to show you around?" Tim asked.

Julie nodded, not trusting her voice anymore.

"So this could be the living room," Tim started with a middle-sized room next to the hall. " And there's the kitchen," he continued. "I thought it should be in one block so when you cook you won't be separated from the living room." Julie nodded, following Tim.

"There are four bedrooms," Tim started toward the other part of the house.

Julie raised an eyebrow, questioningly.

"Just in case," Tim mumbled, glancing at Julie behind him.

"Oh," Julie gasped, thinking about what it could mean: Tim wanted more children, the thought filled Julie with unexpected warmth.

Tim continued to show the house to Julie and Julie followed him silently. She couldn't find words for this. Tim built a house for her and not only a house but her dream home.

"So?" Tim glanced at Julie.

They were on their way home after Tim showed everything to her. Julie let out a huge sigh, trying to let some air into her lungs but she couldn't form the words.

"I…" Julie started but stopped when she saw her mom's car in front of her house.

Landry should be with J.T. What was her mom doing here? Did something happened to J.T.? Julie started to panic.

"What?" Tim looked at her, concerned.

"Mom shouldn't be here," Julie answered, nervously.

Tim stopped the truck, both of them hopped out in a hurry, at the same moment the front door opened and J.T. rushed out of the house.

"J.T.," Julie called her son.

"I hate you both," he yelled, glaring at them and got into Tami's car, shuting the door hard.

Tim and Julie rushed to the house, finding Tami in the door of Julie's bedroom.

"Mom, what happened?" Julie asked, nervously.

Then she saw Heath kneeling on the ground, a box in front of him and photos of her and Tim around him everywhere.

"Oh my God," Julie whispered.

"Julie, I'm sorry I didn't…" Heath started but Julie already started toward the door.

She practically ran toward her mom's car, her mind raced, J.T. knew.

"Honey, open the door, please," Julie begged her son. "J.T., please."

"Is it true?" J.T. rolled down the window, looking hard at Julie.

Julie nodded, silently without looking at her son. She couldn't bear the look on his face. What did she think? She should have told him months ago.

"J.T., I'm sorry…" Julie moved her gaze to look at her son but J.T. turned away and rolled up the window.

"J.T., please, you have to understand. I thought it's the best for you," Julie tried to explain without succes.

"Julie, honey, give him time," Tami hugged Julie. "He can stay at us tonight and I'll try to talk to him."

Julie nodded, letting go of her mom.

"It's going to be fine," Tami tried to reassure her.

Julie watched her mom drive away with her son on the backseat. She went back to the house, feeling hollow and numb. Tim waited for her in the hall.

"Julie?" Tim cupped her face, trying to meet her eyes.

"He hates me… My son hates me," she echoed, staring in front of herself.

Tim hugged her, pulling her as close as possible and Julie held on to him like her life depended on it.

"Julie, I'm sorry I just…"

Julie almost forgot Heath was there, she was too shocked to think about anything other then that she'd let her son down and the disappointment in those huge green eyes.

"You'd better go," Tim glared at Heath who stood a few feet away.

"Julie?" Heath looked at her.

"I… I think you'd better go," Julie said, staring on the floor, biting her lips.

"Fine," Heath sighed with pain in his voice. " But you have to know I'm really sorry," he said, starting toward the door.

"Go," Tim groaned, dangerously, tightening his hold on Julie.

"It's gonna be fine," Tim mumbled into Julie's hair.

Julie sighed, pulling away from Tim, going to the kitchen.

"Sit down," Julie commanded Tim.

"What are ya doing?" Tim asked, watching Julie standing up on a chair.

"I knew a guy back then who thought he could drink away his problems," she said, reaching for a bottle of whiskey on the back of the cupboard. "I wanna find out if it works or not."

Tim smirked as Julie stepped off the chair and poured whiskey in two cups.

A few hours later Tim and Julie sat on the couch with an almost empty bottle of whiskey on the table.

"And then she started to scream, where is that bastard, I'm going to shove down his balls on his throat," Julie laughed so hard as she told about what happened when she told Tyra she was pregnant, even her tears started to roll.

"You are one lucky man you weren't here then," she said, still laughing, trying to brush away her tears.

"I'd rather deal with ten Tyras then run away again," Tim sighed, staring in front of him.

Julie sighed, looking at Tim. As she watched him, she felt like this was the first time she could really hear and see Tim since he came back. She saw how tired he was, she could hear the pain, the regret in his voice and she felt a sudden urge to comfort him.

She moved closer to Tim on the couch, turning his head toward her and brushed her lips against his. Julie could feel Tim's body stiffen and that he didn't breathe. She moved her gaze to meet his eyes, he stared at her, mix of emotions reflecting in his look. Julie brushed her lips against his again, only this time she pushed harder, trying to force Tim to open his mouth.

A few minutes later they were tangled up on the couch, breathing heavily. Tim found the sensitve spot on her neck and Julie's back arched from the couch. She started to try to unbutton Tim's shirt, her hands shaking.

"Julie," Tim moaned, grabbing her hand, breathing heavily on her neck. "We shouldn't do this… I don't want you to regret this, you're drunk," Tim pointed out the obvious, panting.

"God," Julie groaned, frustrated. "I'm Julie Taylor and you are Tim Riggins," she started, causing Tim to raise an eyebrow, questioningly.

"Our son is Jason Timothy Taylor. I hate that you spoil him, I hate that you are everywhere, I hate you built me a house to get me back and I hate the way you look at me and make me forget to breath, that you barely touch me and my blood boils and I hate to admit it but I do love that you are the father of my son, Tim Riggins because as much as I hate it I love you and if you don't take me to the bedroom in this very moment you will be the one with the regrets because Tyra's threat will be nothing next to what I will do with you." Julie finished her little monologue, gasping. Tim stared at her with wide eyes, his mouth open.

"Tim," Julie groaned, hitting Tim on the shoulder who seemed to be in shock.

"I love you, Julie Taylor," Tim said, grinning at her.

"I already knew that," Julie rolled her eyes. "Now move," she commanded.


	19. Together

Julie started to wake slowly. She shifted a little, feeling unexpected weight on her waist. She turned a little and gasped when she saw Tim's body next to her. Then her mouth curled up to a smile as she watched him sleep. She couldn't remember the last time she felt so peaceful. It was like finally everything was in its right place.

Well, except for J.T. As the thought came into Julie's mind, her moment of peace passed. She knew she should have told her son Tim was his father, but she was such a coward. How could she even think of hiding it from him for so long? And how could Heath tell him?

Another problem, Julie thought. How could she tell Heath she loved Tim without hurting him? Because no matter what happened, Heath was good with them and he didn't deserve what he was waiting for him.

Julie was lost in her thoughts when she heard the door opening. Her body stiffened under Tim's arms as she tried to listen who came.

"Mom," J.T. yelled from the hall as much as Julie could tell.

"Oh my God… Oh my God! Tim you gotta wake up," she started to shake Tim, trying to pull him off of her.

"Jules, it's early… sleep," Tim groaned, tightening his hold on Julie's body, pulling her closer.

"No, Tim, J.T. is here," Julie tried to whisper, hysterically.

"Fine, he can lay between us," Tim mumbled to the pillow.

"Tim, my mom is here, too," Julie said, frustrated, trying to keep her voice as low as possible.

"What?" Tim looked at her, frightened. "Your mom? As Tami Taylor?"

"Exactly, dumbass," Julie rolled her eyes.

"Oh my God," Tim said, immediately trying to get out of the bed only to landing hard and loud on the floor, earning a nasty look from Julie.

"Mom, are ya alright?" J.T. asked.

"Yeah, honey, I just… I just stumbled, that's it."

"Hey, Jules," Tami yelled from outside and Julie could hear they were heading to her room.

Tim opened the window, his clothes in his hands. He stopped for a moment, looking back at Julie.

"Go!" Julie mouthed, waving at him.

"Are we… okay?" Tim asked, dumbly.

"Sure," Julie rolled her eyes, smiling at him. "But go."

Tim grinned at her and slipped out of the window right before J.T. stepped in the room.

"Hey, honey," Julie turned to J.T., studying his face.

"Hey Mom," J.T. said, taking a few steps toward Julie.

"Oh, honey, come here," Julie moved in the bed so she could hug her son. "I'm so sorry I didn't tell you the truth," Julie mumbled. "You know sometimes I'm silly and got scared and I didn't want to hurt you. Can you understand it, J.T.?"

Julie looked at her son and J.T. nodded and dropped his eyes. "Mom, I'm sorry what I said yesterday… I don't hate you."

"Thank you." Julie hugged him again, her eyes burning from tears.

"Mom, can I ask you something?"

"Sure," Julie swallowed, not knowing what to expect.

"Should I call… him dad?" J.T. asked, struggling to find the words.

"No, no, honey, you don't have to if you don't want to," Julie shook her head, smiling. "You can call him Tim or whatever you want, okay?"

J.T. nodded, considering Julie's answer.

"Come on, J.T. Let your mom get up. I'll make you breakfast," Tami smiled from the door.

"Mom, can I ask you one more thing?" J.T. turned back from the door.

"Sure," Julie nodded.

"Why is… his truck standing in front of the house?"

"I dunno, hun… Maybe he came to talk…" Julie answered dumbly and Tami raised an eyebrow skeptically.

Julie hopped out of the bed when Tami and J.T. were out of sight and ran toward the window.

"Tim," Julie called him, trying to be quiet and loud at the same time. "Tim," she grabbed a shoe from the ground and threw it at him.

"Hey," Tim rubbed the back of his head. "What?"

"You have to come back," Julie said.

Tim looked at her dumbly but started back toward her.

"The door, Tim. You're here to talk," Julie rolled her eyes.

"Oh, sure," he grinned at her.

Tim stood in front of the door, forcing himself to knock. Tami Taylor was one of the most frightening person he'd ever met, including Coach, too.

"Good morning, Mrs. Taylor," Tim said as the door opened.

"Good morning, Tim. Come on in," Mrs. Taylor studied him with her 'I know what you've been up to' smile on her face.

"Hey, J.T.," Tim glanced at J.T. who sat at the table.

"Hi," J.T. shifted on the chair.

"Oh, Tim, hey you are here," Julie said, stepping to the kitchen.

"Mom, you don't have to do this. I know he spent the night here," J.T. rolled his eyes, causing both Julie and Tim to look at him with wide eyes.

"Do you?" Julie asked, surprised.

"Of course, Mom, I'm not stupid" J.T. smirked.

Tami started to laugh as she watched Tim's and Julie's shocked faces. That little boy was surely one of a kind.

"And you don't mind?" Tim asked, glancing at his son, afraid of the answer.

"Well, not really…" J.T. shrugged. "But don't ever hurt my Mom again 'cause you'll have to deal with me then," J.T. protested and Tim couldn't help but smile.

"I would never do something like that," Tim moved his gaze to meet with Julie's eyes.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Julie sat on a bench, waiting for Heath in the park. God, it was going to be hard, she thought, seeing Heath walking toward her.

"Hey," Heath sat next to her.

"Hey."

"I'm so sorry about what happened, Julie," Heath started. "I didn't want to cause any trouble. You know me, I'm not like that…"

"Heath," Julie tried to cut him off, but he wouldn't let her.

"I just wanted to surprise you, put the photos from the boxes into an album," he kept explaining, desperately.

"Heath," Julie tried to stop him again, feeling worse and worse with every second.

"I swear I didn't know what was in that box. It just tipped out when I took it down from the wardrobe…"

"Heath, stop, please," Julie cut him off, firmly, looking at him, seriously.

"I knew it from the moment I got to know you," Heath said after a few moments of silence.

"What?" Julie asked him, sighing.

"That you still love him," Heath said, staring in front of him.

"I'm sorry," Julie glanced at him.

"You don't have to. I knew what I was getting myself into," Heath smiled at her, sadly. "I'd better go."

"Heath, I'm really sorry," Julie hugged him.

"I hope you will be happy," Heath sighed, hugging her back.


	20. Everything In It's Right Place

6 months later

"Tyra, not so tight, you'll squeeze the baby right out of me," Julie complained as Tyra tried to tie her wedding dress.

"I can't believe he knocked you up again," Tyra groaned, loosening the stays a little.

"What can I say? Tim Riggins doesn't do a half job," Julie laughed. "It was bigger surprise the first time, when we used protection."

"Then what happened?" Tyra raised an eyebrow, setting the dress on Julie.

"J.T.," Julie shrugged.

"Wow," Tyra grinned when she finished up with Julie. "You look amazing."

"Thanks," Julie smiled, turning toward the mirror. "We'll take as many photos as we can. Next month I'll be an elephant."

"At least it won't be a surprise," Tyra started to laugh. "I still remember how you freaked out when out of the blue you put on God knows how many pounds in sixth months."

"I truly believed I won't get fat, I even lost weight in the first few months," Julie joined Tyra.

"Oh, Jules, honey," Tami stepped in the room, her eyes filling with tears. "You are beautiful."

"Mom, stop it, you'll ruin my make up if you make me cry," Julie grinned, hugging her mom.

"Not everyday that my baby gets married," Tami sniffled.

"Your baby who is a mom as well," Julie rolled her eyes, trying to hold back her own tears.

"Girls, are you ready? We gotta go… Oh…" Eric gasped when he saw Julie.

"Hey, Dad," Julie smiled at him.

Tyra and Tami left the room to take their places at the chapel, leaving Eric and Julie alone.

"He doesn't deserve you," Eric shook his head, trying to swallow back his tears.

"We'd better go," Julie smiled at Eric, putting her hands in his.

Tyra and Mindy stood next to the altar, on the other side Jason and Landry with J.T. and Tim in the middle, watching her with wide eyes.

"You know it's still not too late. You can say no," Eric mumbled to Julie as they made their way between the pews.

"Dad," Julie laughed, quietly. "I love him."

Julie knew her dad didn't mean it, he was just nervous because he was "losing" his little girl.

"I know," Eric sighed, stopping in front of the altar, giving Julie's hand to Tim.

"I entrust my daughter to you. I hope you know what will happen if you hurt her again," Eric looked sharply at Tim.

"Yes, sir," Tim swallowed hard.

"Dad," Julie rolled her eyes.

"I love you, honey," Eric kissed her daughter and left to sit next to Tami and Gracie Bell.

"I still can't believe you choose me," Tim said to Julie, stepping in front of the priest.

"Neither can I," Tyra groaned behind them, causing Julie to roll her eyes.

"Now the rings," the priest said.

J.T. reached into his pocket, making a face.

"There's a little problem," he cleared his throat, almost giving a heart attack to Tim.

"What… what problem?" Tim looked at him with wide eyes, starting to be green and white at the same time.

"Just kiddin'" J.T. smirked, bringing out the rings. "No worries, Dad."

Tim caught his breath and Julie's eyes filled with tears. It was the first time J.T. called Tim "Dad," giving them the most amazing wedding gift they could imagine.

"So I'm not much of a man of words…" Tim mumbled.

It surprised Julie when he came up with the idea of writing their own vows but she said she was okay with it if he wanted it that way.

"But I want you to know, Julie Taylor, that I love you more than anything. I don't understand how an amazing woman like you could choose me for a whole life but I'm thankful for it. Thank you for never wanting to change me, loving me the way I am and forgiving me for what I did and for our son and the little life in you. All I can ask for is that I hope I can make you as happy as I am because I am the happiest man in the world and I hope I can give you everything you've ever dreamt of. I love you, Jules."

Julie couldn't hold it back anymore, her tears ran out unstoppable, first J.T., then Tim and his vow, and on the top of it her hormones turned upside down so she would cry anyway.

"Ahm, wow…" Julie sniffled. "I wrote a vow what would be enough for a book but I forgot it," she giggled.

"Oh, well, then…" she said, ready to make the vows up on the spot. "Don't ever try to leave me ever again. I don't think I could deal with it because you are everything I've ever dreamt of and everything I'll ever need. Thank you for fighting for me when I tried to push you away and for being an amazing father to our son. I love you, Tim Riggins."

Mr. and Mrs. Riggins made their way between the pews, holding their son's hands, feeling perfectly happy with their life. Everybody cheered for them, throwing rice when they arrived to the gate.

Finally, they were where they always had to be, beside each other, always and forever.


End file.
